One Cannot Always Get What One Wants?
by sickandtiredtoday
Summary: Part 6 of Sei and Yumi.  With some Sachiko.  I hope you also enjoy this story, and let me know what you think.  Be not afraid to point out errors! But please let me know where so I can go and fix them.  Thanks again to those who have read all along. SaTT.


6. One Cannot Always Get What One Wants?

Yumi rolls over in bed, and feels emptiness beside her. She thought she felt Sei slip out of bed earlier on but she fell back asleep and knew no more until now. Her digital clock says that it is a little after eleven, and she stretches out. Sei has been understandably very quiet since their conversation in the bath. The house has its night time atmosphere and she cannot hear anyone moving about. Suddenly, she is wide awake, worrying. Sitting up, she flicks on her side lamp, and calms down when she sees Sei's bag and uniform. She shakes her head as her heart slows to a more normal rate, thinking Sei might have left when she was asleep. Yumi worries because she does not know Sei completely yet, if it is at all possible to know anyone that much. She takes comfort in the fact that Sei gave her word, and Yumi trusts it. Yet, that little red jab of panic at the thought of Sei not being able to handle this situation is bordering on surreal, so deep is her belief in Sei. The thought that Sei may find all of this too hard, that she may think Yumi is not worth it...These thoughts are hard to shake. Sei promised her that she would consider it, to talk with Sachiko, and Yumi holds onto that. Sei says that she loves her, and Yumi believes her.

Finally, she hears the toilet door unlock, and soft footsteps come toward her end of the hall. The door of her bedroom opens, and there is Sei, in her mother's pyjamas. She has her phone in her hand.

-Sorry. Did I wake you?

Sei whispers, quietly closing the door and coming toward the bed.

-You absence was noted.

Yumi smiles up at Sei, watching as Sei begins stripping off the pyjamas.

-I'll make up for it.

Sei replies, dropping the pyjamas on the unused futon, and bending to kiss Yumi, pushing her back onto the bed. Pulling away the sheets Yumi has pooling around her waist with one hand, she encourages Yumi to part her legs with the other. Yumi happily complies, welcoming Sei to her body. Yumi lies more fully on the bed, Sei on top of her, moving against her, her long body warm and alive between her legs. The feel of Sei's breasts against her own waking her up even more. She is ready again, ready to love Sei again, she can feel heat lick through her again. Sei is kissing her, using her lips and tongue to open her up. Yumi thinks that she does not need much persuasion. She runs her hands along Sei's back, enjoying the soft skin and the play of muscles under it. Sei has one arm around Yumi's shoulders now, her other hand is caressing and gently squeezing her breast. Sei breaks the kiss.

-I'm sorry I left you alone.

-I was just wondering if you were OK.

Yumi runs her fingers into Sei's hair, and uses her grip there to turn Sei's head to the side so she can kiss her neck. She squeezes her legs tighter at Sei's moan and feels the pressure of Sei's groin harder against her. Her hips immediately lift off the bed to meet Sei.

-Are you?

She whispers against Sei's neck. Sei's hand leaves Yumi's breast and goes to her thigh, pushing at it, loosing Yumi's grip, opening her up more, lifting herself up in the process so that her groin has more contact with Yumi's, sliding more fully against her. They both moan at this. Yumi slides her hands down Sei's back until she can grip her backside, pulling her in, increasing the pressure even more.

-I spoke to Sachiko.

Sei gasps out, not answering her, or maybe she is, as she presses even more into Yumi, commencing a slow wet rhythm against her. Yumi moans low in her throat, squeezing more insistently on Sei's buttocks, letting her legs fall open more fully, opening herself completely to Sei.

-And?

She manages to squeak out as she feels Sei move her hand from her thigh and come in between them. Yumi's excitement is at a pinnacle as she holds her breath, waiting for Sei to be inside her.

-Tomorrow. Two.

Sei says, and says no more as she enters Yumi, her fingers sliding home fast, hard, forcing Yumi's breath out in an explosive exhalation. She is tight and wet, and Sei's long fingers feel a perfect fit, moving in and out of her. Sei is putting the weight of herself behind her thrusts. Yumi is finding that she enjoys when Sei is a little rough with her. While there is an amazing depth of patience and gentleness in Sei, something Yumi is coming to appreciate more and more, there are times when Sei is not so gentle. When her kisses are searing. When her hands are demanding. When she wants everything that Yumi can give her, and she wants it _now_. They are getting bolder with each other, Yumi thinks, their clumsiness gone with experience, as Sei slams into her again. There is a sheen of sweat on Sei now, she is breathing hard, her lips on Yumi hard and needy. Yumi gives her everything she is asking for, matching the effort of Sei to please her, to mark her, to be Sei's.

Yumi knows this is what Sei is doing. She has spoken to Sachiko, and she is jealous. They are so new, just as Sei said earlier, and already, their budding relationship is under fire, and from an unlikely source in the shape of Yumi herself. Yumi can feel Sei's brand of possessiveness in her movements. The demanding. A feeling of almost ownership on display. Sei is washing over her in a wave of sensation and emotion, a wave of fire, of want, of passion. Yumi sparks, she kindles, she burns. She jerks her hips down to meet Sei's hard thrusts, the tension in her body building to unbelievable heights. She feels high, as if she has left her body, so highly strung is she. It builds, and builds, and suddenly, she breaks, the tension snaps and she comes, moaning and crying against Sei, biting Sei's shoulder in an attempt to keep herself quiet. Sei falls down on her, breathing hard, slowly removing her fingers from Yumi's vagina, leaving her hand to cup her groin. She seeks Yumi's lips again, and they share a near breathless kiss, that says more than the words they murmur to each other when they can. Yumi rolls her body, pushing Sei off her to allow her more access to Sei's body.

Holding Sei's face with one hand, she uses the other to caress Sei, loving the sweaty, sticky quality of her skin, loving the heat and smell of them. What surprises Yumi is the range of her sensuality. It continues to be a source of amazement for her how much of sex she enjoys. Not just the act, not just the orgasm, but so much more. The smell alone is fascinating, the distinctive smell of Sei mingling with her own. Her sweat, her breath, how one part of her body smells different from another. The feel of Sei's sweating body, knowing the reason why she is sweating. And lying beside Sei, the heat generating between their two bodies, it is almost a tangible thing. There is no question of Yumi keeping her hands to herself. Pushing Sei further back, Yumi looks at her, taking her time to remember each part of her. Running her hand over Sei's chest, down to her belly, to her pubic hair, where she finds her own wetness. She knows it is hers, because it is too high to be Sei's. Sei removes her hand from Yumi's groin, and lies quiet beneath Yumi's scrutiny again, her breathing almost back to normal.

-Every time is a surprise, seeing you this way. Do you ever think about how we got here?

Yumi is thinking aloud, not really asking, yet mildly curious about Sei's view.

-All the time. I still don't understand. I wasn't expecting you, Yumi. But we fit well. Almost like we are meant to be.

-Careful. Your romantic side is showing.

Yumi gently teases Sei, though, in her heart, she agrees.

-Shhh. Keep that to yourself. I have the Gigantea image to uphold.

-Then I won't tell Mami-san. You're lucky I care about your reputation also. And I could tell her many things, as you know.

-Oh? What could you tell her, Yumi-chan?

Yumi pretends to think, enjoying the the smile breaking out on Sei's face as she waits for her answer. Yumi's hand drifts lower, her fingertips lightly grazing Sei's labia.

-I might let her know, confidentially of course, that Rosa Gigantea's body is as beautiful as her face.

Sei starts chuckling.

-I might be inclined to inform her, that Rosa Gigantea's best smile is after sex.

Sei's eyebrow is rising.

-Also, I could let slip, as a by the by, that Rosa Gigantea...

Yumi gives a dramatic pause.

-Yes?

-Snores.

-Lies!

-No, no, seriously, you do.

-I refuse to believe that.

-Your refusal is pointless. I think a lot of teenage girl's hearts would be broken if that particular titbit leaked out. The Gigantea line would never live it down. Years from now...

-I do not snore. You're making that up.

-I wish I was!

Yumi starts laughing at the incredulous and grievous expression on Sei's face. After a few moments of pouting, Sei joins her, the two of them laughing in the warm pool of light cast from Yumi's bedside lamp in the quiet of the night. It is here that their closeness builds and solidifies. It is at times like these, as they laugh together, basking in the warmth of each other, that their friendship deepens. They discover that they not only want each other, but that they like each other. That lovers only remain so because they are friends also. As they cast out ropes to each other, pulling each other closer to their respective shores, there is that smile of recognition, that sense of: _hello, there you are. Welcome. I have been waiting for you._

The laughter subsides, trailing off into giggles, which become moans as they lean into kiss each other again, which turns into gasps, as Yumi stops teasing Sei with her fingers and slides into her, the hot wet heat of her, the source of Sei's newly discovered ultimate physical pleasure. Yumi slips down the side of Sei's body to take one of Sei's nipples into her mouth, sucking on it in tandem with her thrusts into Sei. This action causes Sei to arch off the bed. She pushes her arm under Yumi to grasp her back, digging her short nails into the smooth flesh there. The pain is small and oddly pleasurable. Yumi hooks her leg over Sei's thigh, against which her hips begin their own small dance of desire, her stiff sensitive clitoris commending her actions.

Sei's other hand comes up to entangle in Yumi's hair, her fingers running through it, massaging, occasionally grabbing handfuls of it as her pleasure spikes. Sei is murmuring Yumi's name over and over, her grip tight. Yumi marvels at the feeling of being inside Sei, the extraordinary feel of her, the rippled walls of Sei. She cannot understand it. Why it feels so good. When Sei is inside her, she feels like she is losing her mind. When Sei's fingers are deep inside her, she cannot name the one place that will cause her to cry out in pleasure, but she does, again and again. Being the one to touch Sei in this way, as Sei begs her to do it harder, Yumi is not sure what part her fingers are touching that causes Sei to practically choke as she puts more force behind her thrusts. She feels Sei's wetness increase as her legs open further. Yumi relinquishes Sei's nipple, and lays her head on her chest, hearing her heat beating rapidly there, getting faster. Sei calls her name quietly, using her hands to urge Yumi up to her. Their lips meet, their tongues, their love. And Sei comes, kissing Yumi, crying her pleasure into her in the still of the night. Yumi thinks, poetically perhaps, that she is touching heaven, as Sei calms and she feels so soft and vulnerable to Yumi's fingers now.

Yumi gently removes her fingers, and holds Sei, who is breathing hard and heavy, and kissing Yumi everywhere she can reach, Yumi kissing back with equal vigour. The kissing slows as tiredness creeps up on them. Yumi feels, finally, as if she is at her limit, can understand the new, languorous, quality of Sei's kiss now, as they slow. Yumi leans across Sei and turns off the lamp and darkness envelopes their bed. She leans back into the security of Sei's arms, burrowing down until her head is on Sei's chest again, and allows the strong steady heart beat of Sei to lull her. Sei is mumbling sleepily.

-What?

-Shouldn't tell lies.

Yumi chuckles softly and hushes Sei. Sei mumbles again, much softer, sleep clearly over taking her. Yumi just makes a sound of agreement, no idea what Sei is saying. Then, like switching off her lamp, Yumi is asleep, and once again, knows no more.

Yumi wakes up in a much different position and once again to an empty bed. She wonders briefly if it was all a dream, before looking over the side of her bed, and sees Sei asleep on the futon with her mother's pyjamas back on. Relief floods her, and she feels vaguely stupid for it. From Sei's soft snores, she seems to be still quite deeply asleep. Smiling to herself, she realises that she can look at Sei all she wants now and not get caught. The early morning is lighting her blinds, painting the room grey. Light that is slipping in around the edges cuts slashes on her carpet. Yumi always thought of the arrangement as accidental artwork, and if one were to try, something as accidentally perfect as this could not be replicated, this gallery of colours that change with the seasons. _Will we?_ She thinks, moving her eyes back to the sleeping girl on the futon. _How will the seasons change us?_ She smiles at the fact that she does not know, and looks forward to finding out. Resting her chin on the backs of her hands, she watches the steady rise and fall of Sei's chest under the blanket covering her. Despite what they are going to do today, Yumi feels at peace. Her body is quiet, and her mind, whilst rambling, is not spinning wildly. Yumi feels in control of herself. She feels older somehow. _Nothing is insurmountable_, is the predominant thought for this morning. And it is a good one she feels. She determines to hang on to it.

Raising her gaze from Sei's smooth features, the patina of her skin washed a delicate shade of warm grey, another colour that is accidentally gorgeous, and impossible to find outside of this moment, Yumi sees that it is a little after nine, according to her digital clock, and about time that they got up. Sliding herself a little off the bed, she reaches down her hand and shakes Sei's shoulder. Sei wakes mid-snore, her eyes snapping open, clearly experiencing some disorientation at her current situation. She focuses on Yumi, and Yumi can see her awareness come back, somewhat. Yumi's heart melts at the sleepy smile Sei gives her. _Anything_, she thinks, _anything you want, just ask, and it is yours_. Sei reaches for Yumi's hand on her shoulder. Grasping it, she pulls, and keeps pulling until Yumi has no choice but to slide completely off her bed and onto the futon.

They come together in an embrace, happy to see each other first thing in the morning. Yumi is still naked from the night before, and relishes the feeling of Sei's hands on her skin. She hears her family moving around the house. Groaning, she mumbles that they really should get up. Sei heaves a dramatic sigh, murmuring that if they must, they must. Yumi sits up and reaches for her pyjamas, still under her pillow, and gets up to put them on. Yumi is a morning person, who tends to be wide awake not long after she opens her eyes. Sei, she sees now, and somehow did not notice the other day, is not a morning person. Smiling and cuddling seem to be the most complex actions she can manage this morning.

Rolling off the futon on to all fours, Sei sits back on her haunches and stares into space for a while, obviously not with it yet. This is interesting with a lot of potential for teasing, Yumi thinks, watching her out of the corner of her eye as she starts picking out clothes for the day. Is this what she is like when she does not have to go to school? Yumi calls her name. No answer. _Has she gone back to sleep?_

-Sei?

A little louder.

-Yes?

Sei answers quickly, almost as if she gets a fright.

-Are you awake?

-Yes.

Doubtful of this, Yumi walks over and crouches down in front of her. She leans in and kisses her, and keeps kissing her until Sei's hands are on her shoulders, pulling her in.

-Now I believe you.

Yumi says, breaking the kiss and leaning away from Sei. Moving further back, she turns and begins to roll up the futon.

-Well.

Sei breathes out, mild sleepy annoyance tingeing her voice. Shaking her head and moving now, she helps Yumi roll up the futon. When it is neatly put into a corner, Sei sits on Yumi's bed, seemingly falling back into her dream-like state. Yumi places her uniform beside her to encourage her to hurry up, and Sei gazes at it as if she has never seen it before. She repeats this uncomprehending look with her socks. Yumi quickly covers her mouth with her hand, turning her back, a feeble attempt to hold back her laughter. None of this can cover the snort that forces its way out.

-"Only doll people are brilliant at breakfast, Yumi".

Sei quotes, somewhat snottily.

Yumi apologises, sincerely, not wanting to hurt Sei's feelings. But still...Yumi goes to Sei and helps her out of the pyjamas. She is hungry and wants Sei ready for breakfast. She helps with the waking process by kissing the skin that becomes available. By the time Sei is zipping up her uniform, she is very awake, her hands along with her. Said hands are trying to find their way into Yumi's pyjamas, and while Yumi would ordinarily not be turning down such a delicious assault, her empty belly is distracting her. Along with being wide awake on opening her eyes, she usually wakes up starving. Sei reluctantly settles for hugging her, holding on as Yumi starts inching toward the door. Changing tactics in the face of Sei's new game, she goes slack in her arms, earning a pout and a release. Mock scowling at Sei, she finally gets the door open and steps into the hall. She smells toast and something frying, and puts some haste into her movements. She goes for the toilet, and Sei goes for the bathroom. A few minutes later, they meet in the hallway as they swap rooms, smiling silly at each other, and unable to resist the temptation to touch as they pass each other.

Yumi makes it back to her room, and begins to dress, slipping into her underwear, and then the jeans and sweater she selected for the day. It takes her moments. Sei comes back to collect her bag and compliment Yumi, slightly lasciviously, on the fit of her jeans. Of course, Sei never saw Yumi in jeans before. Now Yumi is curious about what Sei wears outside school as well. She saw no clothes left out when she was in Sei's room. What she can remember, though she was not all that cognizant of her surroundings by the time they got to Sei's bedroom, is that it was as neat as the rest of the house. The bed had been made, the floor clear, a large stack of books beside the bed. That was it. Well, she will find out in an hour or so, so she refrains from asking Sei. Running a brush through her hair, she turns to Sei, who is eyeing her expectantly.

-Ready?

Yumi inquires, smiling gently at the awake Sei, who still looks out of place in her bedroom. She wonders briefly if she will ever get used to the fact of Sei in her life. Will there ever be a time when she will no longer be surprised when she turns her head and sees Sei beside her? Something deep down in Yumi tugs at her.

-Yup. Lead me to the coffee.

Sei reaches for her, placing a hand on her shoulder, squeezing, reassuring. They look at each other for a small while, gazing into the worlds that exist behind the eyes of another.

-No matter what happens-

Yumi begins.

-I know.

Sei gently cuts her off, her face showing some unnameable emotion. She nods and gives Yumi a little push. They leave the bedroom, chatting about things common to both of them, touching until the last possible moment when they arrive at the dining room, where Yumi's mother welcomes them, asking them if they both had a good night, and that she hopes that they are hungry. Yuuki and Yumi's father briefly lower their respective parts of the Sunday paper to say good morning. Yuuki, unlike his father, does not actually look at them with his overly cheery good morning. There is a slight blush on his cheeks. Yumi has a moment to think _crap_, before there is toast put in front of her, and her mother's affectionate pat on her head distracts her. She looks up and smiles at her. Her father turns and strikes up a conversation with Sei about baseball, of all things. Her father is an avid fan while the rest of his family would rather watch paint dry. He is forever casting about in his children's friends for someone as rabid about the sport as he is. Sei, unfortunately, is not proving to be fertile ground either. She valiantly strives to be polite about it, but she is sinking fast. Yumi's mother admonishes him for talking sport so early on a Sunday, humorously allowing Sei off the hook. He laughs and apologises, says that being a sports fan in this house is a lonely pursuit.

Yumi keeps her eye on Yuuki for most of breakfast, leaving Sei to eat and converse with her parents. Yuuki, finally registering his sister's subtle regard, looks up and meets her eyes. She arches an eyebrow at him, asking him what exactly his issue is this morning. He plasters the most awful fake smile on his face, and looks back to his paper, refusing to get into it. She knows Yuuki can keep a secret, so her concern is of the mild sort. The boy looks like he is in shock more than anything else, so she drops it, and returns her attention to Sei and her parents, deciding that she can talk to Yuuki later, if he wants to.

Over coffee, they talk some more, small things about school, from her mother, and college, from her father. Yumi looks up at the clock and seeing that time is smoothly slipping by, she begins picking up the breakfast things. Sei gets up to help her, but Yumi pushes her back down, insisting that as a guest, she gets the privilege of not doing the dishes. In a lighter tone, she informs Sei that with one more visit, she is family, and the dishes are all hers. They all laugh at this, the lack of interaction from Yuuki broken also. He laughs, picking up some more breakfast accoutrements and totes them into the kitchen with Yumi. Being relatively alone with Yuuki, if they keep their voices down, they can have a quick conversation. She did not expect him to thaw so suddenly, so she takes advantage of the opportunity.

-Everything OK with you, Yuuki?

She asks, sotto voce.

Yuuki pauses at an open cupboard, his back to her. She continues filling the dishwasher, not hurrying him. Yumi cares deeply for her brother, but like with any relationship, there are conditions. On one hand, his acknowledgement or condemnation of anything in her life would not affect how she chooses to lead her life. On the other, she does not want to be on bad terms with her only sibling. She would miss Yuuki if his awkward, teenage boy support were to be taken away. While they may not want to hang out together socially, this does not mean that they are not close. They may not share all their secrets, and to Yumi's mind, this is a Good Thing, they do, however, like to know that the other is coping with life. And Yumi really wants to know that now.

Not looking at her yet, Yuuki quietly clears his throat.

-Next time, Yumi...

Yumi waits.

-You need to be quieter.

Yumi feels a flaming heat suffuse her face. She can guess that Yuuki's face is in a similar condition. They give each other a few moments.

-Sorry.

Yumi says eventually. Yuuki unfreezes from the cupboard. The atmosphere is better, and they leave it at that. The siblings go back to ferrying things from the table to the kitchen until all is put to rights. It is approaching midday, and they need to get going. Yumi tells her mother that she will be out most of the day with Sei and Sachiko at Sachiko's house. She reminds Yumi to come home tonight, as she knows how girls can get carried away. She laughs as she says this, and begins to reminisce about her own teen years. Yumi quickly and politely heads her off by pointing out the time. Her mother, still skipping nostalgically along memory lane, wishes them a good day, as does Yuuki and Yumi's father. Sei thanks them profusely again for their hospitality, and finally, they are out the front door. Clearing the line of sight of the house, Yumi finds Sei's hand in hers, they both turn their heads to smile at each other.

-Are you intact?

Yumi asks, grinning at Sei as they slowly walk to the bus stop.

-They are lovely, Yumi. No wonder you turned out so well.

Yumi goggles at Sei, who is being serious.

-Really?

-Really. I couldn't do it all the time because...Well, I just couldn't, but once in a while...

Sei tapers off. Yumi surmises a lot of things in the silence that rises between them, nearly feels it thrumming through the warm hand in hers. She has an inkling that Sei may be uncomfortable in a family situation. She waits Sei out. Sei will talk. Sei will always talk, even about things that are painful, if she is given time. Yumi is learning patience when it comes to Sei, who will talk in circles until she gets to the heart of the issue, unless she is confronted point blank. And when she does, she does not mince her words. As Yumi has found out, a serious Sei is an honest one, even if Yumi does not want to hear it. Sei being serious is a Sei who cares. The flow of Sei's thoughts are fast but powerful. She misses little when she is engaged, and when her attention is fully upon something, usually a person, more often than not Yumi since they met, the feeling is of absolute exposure. _Sei sees you. _ _She peels you away, until she sees you. _This almost impartial scrutiny is held in balance with a great kindness. _She may hurt you, but then she will kiss it better_. Yumi finds her relationship with Sei all the more amazing in this light.

-When I was younger, my parents and I were closer. I can remember a lot of laughter. I remember mother being warmer, and father didn't work as much. Then it changed somewhere, a few years back. Dad stayed away on business longer, then mother would join him. I was left alone more. I retreated from them, I suppose. When I was alone, I ran my own life. When they were back, they ran it. I felt, and still feel, actually, that they don't have the right. Then there was Shiori, and that was the first really messy time they had with me. I always had this weird idea that they were surprised by me having emotions.

Sei sounds tired as she says this, as if she has been over this many times in her head already. Yumi holds her hand tighter, wanting to comfort Sei in some small way, knowing that really, at this moment in time, she is out of her league. This hint of loneliness she has already absorbed from Sei, she felt it last night, actually, has felt it most keenly in Sei's house. It is a house that has not had a family in it for a long time. And there is also a lot of hurt, skimming just beneath the surface. She resolves to spend as much time outside of school as she can with Sei, this being the simplest, most straight forward, course of action for the time being. She has no idea if Sei has friends outside of school. Sei has never mentioned any. Not for the first time, she thinks that she has a long way to go before she knows Sei. But Sei is letting her in, slowly, in little ways, but she is. Yumi will keep knocking on her door.

Yumi also cannot help the small pang of jealousy that accompanies Shiori's name. It is a new feeling for Yumi. She carefully controls her reaction, though, both inside and out, so she can continue to listen. She does not want Sei to stop talking. She wants to know more about the hidden Sei. She wants to be the one who explores the corners of Sei, to hear the things that Sei would not share with another. It is not an odd feeling for Yumi and thinks this is only natural. The jealousy feels odd, though, especially considering that the girl in question is no longer in the picture.

Sei is quiet again as they get to the bus stop, and there are people gathering there. She can feel Sei wanting to let go of her hand, but Yumi only holds on tighter. Sei hums under her breath as if she wants to say something but not sure what. They lean against the railing and wait for the bus to come, standing close to each other, the warmth of their joined hands still novel and thrilling for Yumi. Shiori is still on her mind, and the odd flavour of her jealousy. It makes her uncomfortable to be jealous of a girl she never even met, but it bites at her. Yumi has never actually heard the expression 'sexual jealousy' but if she did, she would know it. She could describe it. How distinctly put out she feels about Sei's first potential mate, who still holds back a part of Sei, still haunts her, this ghost of a winter gone. Years from now, Yumi will know this phrase, and realise that she felt it before.

One thought leads on to another, and Rosa Canina inserts herself into Yumi's mind. Strangely, Yumi finds it hard to call that girl by her actual name, still. Had she made herself known earlier, then Yumi with Sei may not be extant. And she is still here, in their school, still pining for Sei. And yes, of course, Sei kissed her. Yumi shakes her head, trying to make these worries meaningless. She also recognises that Sei may harbour much the same feelings in regards to Sachiko, Yumi's own first...Love? Lust? Obsession? And if Yumi follows her own self imposed honesty policy, she still carries a large torch for Sachiko. Not what she has with Sei, oh, no, but in the same orbit.

She shakes her head again, disliking her train of thought. Sei nudges her, a question sitting on her beautiful features, caught in the cold glow of a winter's morning. Yumi hugs Sei's arm, burying her face in her gaberdine.

-Are you OK?

Sei asks softly. Yumi pulls her face away from Sei's shoulder.

-I don't like what I'm thinking.

-What is it?

Yumi debates telling her. What are her worries, really? There is real concern from Sei, and Yumi feels bad for discomforting her.

-Don't brush it off, Yumi. Tell me.

-I was thinking about Rosa Canina.

In a lower voice:

-I was thinking about Shiori.

-What about them?

-I'm feeling...Sort of...Jealous. I know I have no right to, but it's there any way.

Sei looks briefly up the the sky, and when she looks back at Yumi, there is an enigmatic smile on her face. Yumi wonders at it. She can sometimes feel very off balance with the older girl.

-Now, there is only you in here.

She replies, tapping her chest. Yumi feels worse. There is not only Sei in her heart. Should she say this? But then, Sei already knows. Yumi does not want to belabour a point and increase their unease before they go to meet Sachiko. There is enough of that as is. Then something occurs to her. Something huge.

-Is there room for Sachiko in there too?

Yumi asks, tapping Sei's chest. Sei looks closely at Yumi, trying to hear what lies behind the wording of her question. Sei takes her time to answer, and Yumi does not rush her.

-I'm going to need you to clarify, Yumi.

Sei says after moments have passed. The bus is approaching, its appearance ruffling the people sedately waiting for it. Yumi and Sei hang back as the others slowly crowd to the curb. Yumi gazes into the serious face of her lover, as an embryonic idea begins to grow. It is a possible solution glimmering on the horizon. There are many things on Yumi's inner horizon. Strangely shaped things, indistinct in the heat shimmer, casting peculiar shadows as the sun burns on the vast landscape of what if, what may be, what will be, that is Yumi's internal world. So much has changed in her life in the last few months. What was, for all intents and purposes, supposed to be a linear progression through her school life.

On the calm surface, events would be easy to handle, and the most stressful times would be exams. She even knew what she wanted to do when she finished school, for crying out loud. Romance was some remote idea that, at this time in her young life, did not figure and belonged in novels. Which is not to say that Yumi was incapable of romantic thoughts, or sexy thoughts for that matter. Indeed she was. There were many nights alone in her room, with no one particularly in mind, that she explored herself. Her interest in Sachiko was testament to her burgeoning sexuality, whichever way it was going to go. But then, she was far away, remote. Until she was not. And Yumi felt the first stirrings of love, born of adoration and natural adolescent lust.

Before a few months ago, the idea of having an Onee-sama was a foreign concept. There were many things, despite having come through the Lillian schooling system, she did not know about the high school division. What she did know of course, was about the soeur system, but again, she did not pay it much mind. What she found out when she got there, was that soeurs do not make up the entire student body. There were lot of them in the various clubs, and of course, the Yamayurikai. Others took soeurs also, but not everybody wanted to take one on, from either end. Yumi, who does not consider herself pass-remarkable, made an assumption, based on nothing at all, that she would be Onee-sama-less for the duration of her high school years. It had crossed her mind, and then she had put it away, and thought no more about it. Until that morning that her tie was crooked. Then her world suddenly became infinitely more complicated, as her presence twanged the webbed strings that stretched delicately between the members of the Yamayurikai. And then, there was Sei, and some strings twanged harder than others.

Waxing philosophical to herself, Yumi thinks that to live in the world is to change, that is what being alive means. Living is changing. The wheel turns, taking her with it. She never thought of herself as an ardent Buddhist follower, going to a catholic school precluding much of that from her, but at times like these, Buddhism fits better, allows for more freedom of thought, more freedom from those thoughts at the same time. The bus is at the stop, and she and Sei break eye contact to shuffle on with the rest.

They find seats together near the back, and Yumi slides into the window seat. Sei positions herself beside her and discreetly takes her hand, hiding their contact between their almost touching thighs. Yumi smiles at the scenery outside the window, which is always the same, yet looks different today. Her whole world is looking different today. There is something in the back of her mind, not yet finding its form, that is running a silvery gamut of fear, trepidation, and excitement. It is not quite there yet, so she turns to Sei, and allows her mind to work on it by itself. There is the feeling that she might not want to touch what her mind comes up with. But she will follow her gut when her brain clears the paths available.

She looks to Sei, who is wearing a pensive expression, and Yumi gets to admire, once again, the sheer physical presence of Satou Sei. Yumi once saw in a history book, pictures of Greek youths painted on the sides of jugs and vases uncovered in some ruin or other. Beautiful, youthful visages, preserved for all time on the side of a wine jug, celebrating the cult of youth, particularly male youth, so prevalent in that culture. Celebrating the capture of an ideal, described as a handsome face by an ancient artist's craft. With the noon time light filtering through trees and buildings dappling Sei's face in a quickly shifting kaleidoscope of shadow, light, shadow, light, Yumi can understand the need to preserve certain faces, to use them as an example. Unlike those long ago faces, she knows the owner of this one, and that this face is only a fraction of the worth of what lies within. Yumi looks at Sei, and falls a little more in love. She feels it quicken inside of her, and leans over and kisses Sei on the cheek. She surprises Sei out of her thoughts, and that look is gone, and a shy smile in its place.

-What was that for?

She asks in a conversational tone, her eyes squinting slightly in the light from the window.

-Because I love you.

Yumi states simply. Whatever other, harder to define thoughts running through her head, on this point she is clear. Yumi loves Sei. A slight pink flush begins to show itself on Sei's cheeks. Yumi thinks that if they were alone, she would start removing Sei's clothes again. This is the second time since she has known her that Sei has blushed, and Yumi takes a secret delight in knowing that it is she who is the cause both times. Sei suddenly looks younger and far cuter than Yumi thinks her heart can take. She inwardly rolls her eyes. Going from comparing her to a Greek god to finding her manga cute in the blink of an eye. Is that a downgrade? She lovingly blames Sei for this, and leans against her, using her free hand to curl around Sei's bicep and rest her head against her shoulder. She feels and hears Sei fetch a sigh, and stretch to rest her chin on Yumi's head. She can feel and hear Sei swallow. And Yumi thinks to herself, this is nice. It is a very ordinary thought. Sitting on the bus with her...

_Oh._

-Sei?

-Yes?

Sei draws out the word, her tone suggesting that she is wary of what Yumi has thought of now. Yumi fights a fit of giggles.

-What are we? Y'know what I mean by that?

The humour is evident in her voice, though this is a serious question. The thought that there might be an official, social, title for what they are with each other, has not occurred to her until now. Sei starts laughing, her whole body shaking with mirth.

-I honestly don't know how to answer that.

There is a slightly hysterical edge to her voice, even as her laugher is subsiding.

-I haven't thought about it, Yumi. I mean, all of this happened so fast. Y'know, we haven't even had a proper date.

-So dating is a necessary step to being girlfriends?

_There_, Yumi thinks, _I said it out loud_.

-I would have thought so, but...

-We skipped the whole reason for going on dates...

-Ergo...

-I get to call you my girlfriend?

Sei snorts at Yumi's words, though her answer is reaffirming, if wearing a skin of bewilderment.

-And you, you lucky devil, get to be mine.

Yumi laughs, and tries to squeeze herself closer to Sei, a wild hilarity thrumming through her blood, as yet another little part of her destiny slots into place, a consequence of the choices she makes. Sei snorts again.

-This Sunday is a lot different from last Sunday.

Sei comments.

-What was last Sunday?

Yumi asks, feeling a touch unreal, trying unsuccessfully to keep her laughter to an acceptable level.

-Sailor Moon marathon.

Yumi loses it.

The bus trundles through Sunday traffic until it reaches the train station, shuddering to a grateful halt. There are a lot of young people at the station, this being a day off for all the schools in the area. Yumi and Sei hustle to the platform, aware of the passage of time. Yumi hopes they do not run into anyone from school, as she would not be able to explain Sei's presence, especially as Sei is still in her uniform and Yumi is not. She can only trust that Sei will have a quick, glib, and completely believable excuse at the ready. The train shunts to a stop and they board. Yumi leans against a pole in the full carriage, while Sei grabs a hanging handle next to her, swaying with the movement of the train. They both have their gaze to the window and Yumi feels the length of the journey. They reach the station closest to Lillian, and keep going. The train is getting quieter as they go, and they manage to find seats next to each other.

-How do you want me to love her?

Sei whispers in Yumi's ear. Yumi's hands that are resting on her thighs curl into loose fists.

-I'm not sure.

She answers, honestly.

-What _are_ you thinking, Yumi.

Her mind has not figured through it yet, the wheels and cogs still churning the idea. Truthfully, the germ of it had begun yesterday in the greenhouse with Sachiko. Although she had been afraid of it, and had refused to allow it any real purchase, it has been interfering with her interactions with Sei. The thought is hard to articulate, hard for her mind to grasp fully. This idea of sharing. She comes close, and then it flutters apart, like confetti in a breeze.

-I'm not there yet, Sei. I need a little longer.

Sei looks wary. The humour of earlier is almost gone, and something like exasperation is creasing her brow.

-I could push.

-You could, but I can't tell you what I don't know myself.

-It's an odd question.

Yumi thinks that Sei is right. From Sei's perspective, it is a very odd question. How does she want Sei to love Sachiko? Yumi does not elaborate, internally or externally, even when they get to Sei's stop, even as they walk to her house. She talks of other things, changing the subject completely. Sei gives her the occasional wry glance that says: _you are not fooling me, but I am going to go with it for now_. Yumi acknowledges the looks, but refuses to get into it. They are in Sei's house again, but this time they go directly to Sei's bedroom. Finally, Yumi gets her chance to have a good look around. She goes to the stack of books beside Sei's bed, while Sei goes to her wardrobe.

-Fond of the Americans.

She comments, as she sifts through the pile. Mailer, Wolfe, Kerouac.

-Must be because there's a G.I. in the family line.

-Really? Where?

Sei pauses to slip her uniform off.

-My grandfather. Married to my grandmother on my mother's side.

-What happened to him?

Sei rolls off her socks, underwear and bra, before strolling to a chest of drawers and removing replacement items. Yumi openly ogles her, nearly forgetting what they are talking about.

-He came here toward the end of World War II, stayed until the early sixties, before he divorced my grandmother, went back to the States and was never heard from again. They had four children, of which my mother is the youngest. All girls, and all went to Lillian, like my grandmother.

Yumi puts the books aside, re-stacking them neatly. So Sei is something like...Her mind grapples to find the right word.

-So, you're like Lillian royalty. Sort of.

Sei starts laughing as she fastens her bra.

-There was a Gigantea and a Chinensis among them, so maybe you're right!

Yumi watches Sei pull her underwear up, and then sit beside her on the bed to put her socks on.

-Do you have any relations in the school now?

-Oh, no. They are scattered all over Japan as their marriages dictated. Mother is the only one who married a local boy. And now, even they are nearly gone from here.

Sei gets up and goes to the open wardrobe, extracting a red tee-shirt and black jeans. Yumi's mind rolls this information around. She makes a point to go to the school library to look at year books from the sixties and seventies. She wants to see Sei's family, wants to know where she came from. She does not want to ask their names, as she feels embarrassment over her curiosity. She is hoping she will recognise them. If they are anything like Sei, they will stand out anyway.

-You're going to go look them up, aren't you?

Sei asks, wriggling into form fitting jeans.

-Am not.

Yumi answers too quickly, and winces as she is caught in her fib. Sei chuckles, buttoning her fly, going back to the drawers to take out a belt.

-I can hear your mind turning over, Yumi-chan.

Yumi feels the blush crawling up her face. Ah, yes, Sei can read her like one of her American writers. Sei buckles her belt, and then slips her tee-shirt on, turning around to to reveal some band logo Yumi has never seen before.

-Would you mind if I did?

-No. I looked up your mother, after all.

-What?

-And your aunt. Orders from Youko.

-Really? Why? Checking my pedigree?

Yumi feels a little put out. Sei comes over to the bed, sits down and puts an arm around Yumi, easing her onto her back.

-In a manner of speaking. Matter of course for joining the Yamayurikai. Almost everyone in Lillian comes in on a recommendation, you know that. Your mother would have had to fill in a lot of forms to get you in, Yumi. Connections are important in our school. Though, it was a lot of curiosity on our part also. We knew nothing about you until Sachiko fell on you.

Yumi turns on her side to see Sei better, resting her hand on Sei's hip, pushing the edge of her tee-shirt out of the way so she can touch the soft skin.

-What else?

She asks, lowering her hand to run her finger just under the waistband of Sei's jeans, stopping at the buckle, and tugging slightly. Sei runs her fingers through Yumi's hair.

-Your grades, if you were in any clubs, attendance, the usual things. It's only because we are the school council. We just wanted to know if you were dependable. Sachiko quite literally plucked you from the air, from our point of view.

Sei is assuaging her feelings somewhat. She understands why, but it does not stop the slight trickle of betrayal.

-You will do it as well, as you move up the ranks.

Yumi sighs, finding the situation at odds with her more rather than less honest approach to others.

-If I didn't measure up, what would you have done?

Sei looks thoughtful.

-It has never happened to my knowledge, so I can only conjecture, bear that in mind. We would have put a lot of pressure on Sachiko to shape you up. If you turned out to be a truly objectionable individual, we would have taken you in hand, a joint effort you might say. Or we would have pushed you out, I suppose. Honestly, though, I knew within a few minutes of meeting you, that there would be no problems with Sachiko making you her petite soeur.

-Why?

-You have a very honest face!

Sei laughs, and Yumi leans in and kisses her, hushing her. Breaking the kiss, Sei continues.

-You displayed a lot of integrity and confidence that day, Yumi. We liked you almost immediately. And it was good to make Sachiko work for you. Youko was serious that day too, about breaking her bond with Sachiko. It would have broken her heart, but she would have done it.

Yumi is not sure how to feel about this new information. She lets it slip away for later contemplation as Sei leans in to meet her lips with her own, moving their bodies into closer contact. Yumi hooks a leg over Sei's hip, rolling at the same time to manoeuvre Sei on top of her. Sei obliges, smiling through their kiss, moving until her hip is against Yumi's groin. Yumi reverses her hand at Sei's buckle, sliding her hand down the front of Sei's jeans, working steadily through the tight fit. She keeps going until she can feel Sei's wetness, feel Sei's clit, manipulate it with her fingers.

-Oh, Yumi.

Sei breathes out, reaching down her own hand to cup Yumi through her jeans, pushing her fingers as far as the material will allow. And that is the moment some one chooses to message Sei. Yumi groans in disappointment. She considers continuing anyway, even when Sei takes her hand away.

-That'll be Sachiko, making sure we are on our way.

Sei informs her, leaning her forehead on Yumi's.

Yumi stokes Sei, before she can move away, causing her to shudder. She does it again, harder, making Sei moan and jerk her hips.

-Later.

Sei whispers, her pelvis pressing hard against Yumi's fingers. She smiles at Yumi, then kisses her. Yumi holds onto her a moment longer, enjoying the feel of Sei in her hand. She sighs and gives up, gently tugging her hand out of Sei's jeans. Sei slides down her, stopping briefly to lift Yumi's sweater to kiss her belly, and onto the floor, reaching for her bag to retrieve her phone. She flicks it open.

-Yup, it's Sachiko, and it's 1.30. I'll have to drive like a demon to get there on time.

-Don't look so pleased saying that. Neither Sachiko or myself mind if we are late and intact.

-Ye of little faith!

Sei laughs. If Yumi wants to be unkind, she would say that laugh is awfully close to a maniacal cackle. But Yumi is not unkind. Sei grabs her hand, lifting her off the bed, pulling her out of her room and down the stairs. Sei, obviously, is not over the novelty of driving yet. Yumi begins fretting. She is entertaining the thought of getting the bus. Slipping on their shoes and grabbing their coats, they leave the house, and go around the back, to where a VW Beetle is sitting. A cute, yellow, Beetle.

-Aww!

Yumi says on sight. She put no thought into what Sei's car might be like, but somehow a yellow Beetle, if she had thought about it at all, would not have figured in there. Then again, Sei's love of cute things, a categorisation that apparently includes Yumi, is well known in the Yamayurikai.

-I know, right?

Sei says, a huge smile on her face. She opens the passenger door, stroking the roof of her car at the same time. She holds open the door, hustles Yumi in, closes it, and jogs around to the driver's side. Yumi reaches for her seatbelt, and starts to relax a little, as she clicks the belt home. Nothing bad could happen in a yellow Beetle, she reassures herself. She repeats this thought as Sei sits behind the wheel, and directs her key fob at the gates and they begin to open. Sei starts the car, and carefully glides it out to the road. She swings it around, gentle in her handling of the car. She waits for the gates to close behind them, putting on her own seatbelt, then turning to Yumi.

-Ready?

There is a glint in Sei's eyes that Yumi does not entirely care for. She swallows, and puts on her best up-for-anything smile.

-Let's go.

She replies, with a lot more confidence than she feels. Sei gives her a cheeky grin, and floors it. The Beetle leaps forward with a cute roar and squealing tires. Yumi immediately starts praying to every deity she can think of, including some she makes up on a particularly sharp corner. Nothing bad can happen in a yellow Beetle, right? Twenty minutes later as they pull up to the gates of the Ogasawara estate, Yumi's hands are clamping in a death grip on her seatbelt, her feet still compulsively stamping on imaginary breaks. Sei is grinning madly, revving the engine as the gates slowly open. She spares a glance at Yumi.

-It wasn't that bad, Yumi.

She says, obviously still exhilarated from imitating Hairpin Circus.

-I want back my 'I love you's'!

Yumi snaps, not willing to even look at Sei. Sei drives at a more sedate pace to the house, her hand on Yumi's thigh, trying to placate her. They roll to a stop, and as the engine cuts, Yumi finally relaxes. They sit in silence in the car, Yumi pondering her existence in light of her near death experience. Sei is not grinning any more, and from the corner of her eye, she can see the worrisome glances being sent her way.

-Yumi?

-I'm getting the bus home.

-Ah, no! I'll be good, I promise.

Yumi breathes out, long and hard, and eventually looks at Sei.

-I couldn't help showing off in front of my cute new girlfriend.

Sei answers Yumi's severe gaze, aiming low, oozing her natural charm, really putting in some effort. She really is very sexy, Yumi thinks, before catching that thought and strangling it, not ready to let Sei off the hook just yet.

-I suppose my terrified look is cute too, no?

Sei has enough decency to allow chagrin to tint her expression.

-I'm sorry.

Sei says, in a small voice, looking ashamed, and is that a pout? Yumi gives. She cannot keep it up for long in the face of Sei's mostly sincere contriteness. _Honestly_, Yumi thinks, _what am I supposed __to do?_

-I'm a good person. I can forgive you.

They are smiling at each other now, the tension rent. Then, as they look at each other, they remember where they are and why. They have, through some unspoken rule, avoided any real conversation about today. Now, sitting in Sei's car on Sachiko's doorstep, they lapse into seriousness.

-Can you answer me yet, Yumi?

Sei asks, referring to the question she asked on the train. Yumi turns her head to look out the windscreen. The door of the large house is opening, and she watches Sachiko come out, elegant in jeans and a white blouse, shivering slightly in the cold. Still looking at Sachiko, her hand reaches for Sei's and she finds it. The seed of her idea blooms. Sei's warning about hurting them all echoes through her, and then she pushes it aside. The idea is there, and she is not afraid. She does not think it will be the ultimate solution, but for now, it may just be the only one. With her eyes on Sachiko, and her hand in Sei's, she answers.

-In every way, Sei. I want you to love her in every way.

There is silence, and Yumi can feel Sei's shock at her suggestion through the sudden tightness of Sei's grip on her hand. Sachiko is waiting them out, unusually patient, her gaze locking on Yumi. Yumi feels her heart stutter in her chest.

-You can't be serious?

Sei has caught what Yumi is suggesting straight away. Still not looking at Sei, her gaze only for the the girl waiting for her on the steps, she replies.

-Do you trust me?

-Yes, but-

Yumi cuts her off.

-Do you love me?

-Yumi, you know I do.

-Then I am asking you, as my best friend and my girlfriend, to love her as you love me, if only for today.

-I can't force it, Yumi. I either feel something or I don't. It really is that simple.

-You care for her, though.

-Of course I do. Actually, if I'm honest, I feel sorry for her. I won't base love, or anything else for that matter, on that.

-You care for her. Now look at her. Isn't she beautiful?

Yumi is not sure how far she can take this, but she wants Sei aware of Sachiko the way Yumi is. She knows she is being manipulative, knows it, and will agonise over it for a long time, but not yet. This is not the time to waver.

-I know what you're doing, Yumi. I know what you think this will accomplish. But I don't think you can do this either. What makes you think that you can? I doubt very much that Sachiko can. What makes you think any of us would agree to this?

Yumi breaks contact with Sachiko to look at Sei, sinking into the soft grey eyes. With nearly every particle of her being, she loves this woman. Loves her to the point of crazy. The love part is easy, she has discovered. The being with Sei part has thrown up some unexpected complications. The main complication is in the shape of Ogasawara Sachiko. Yumi does not want to let Sachiko go yet, and this is at the core of her idea. She wants to try this, knowing that Sei and Sachiko will end up hating each other if she dates them separately, worries that they will end up hating her. She wants them both in her life, one way or another, and if they share something, not just her, but something that profoundly affects the both of them, there may be a chance for a type of contentment.

As the seconds tick by, her eyes on Sei, who is clearly reading her, she relaxes even more. In those seconds she turns over the possibilities. Sei will be graduating soon, she has another year with Sachiko, then Sachiko will get married before she goes to college. Yumi wants to keep them close, and at this moment, that means being Sei's girlfriend and Sachiko's mistress. Yumi sighs and looks back at Sachiko. _I am sixteen_. Last Sunday, Sei was watching a Sailor Moon marathon, Sachiko was doing whatever it is Sachiko does on a Sunday, and Yumi was shopping for a new pair of jeans. _Now look at me_.

-Yumi?

Yumi blinks.

_I exhale._

-You can do this because you love me. You are already taking it seriously, I can see it in your eyes. Sachiko can do this because of her circumstances. She wants me as a mistress. She may be in love with me, but she will never go against her family, we all know that. I can do it because I need you both in my life.

Yumi stops talking as some immense emotion closes her throat. She works to swallow, her mouth is dry. When she manages to speak, her voice is hoarse.

-I know I'm selfish, Sei. I know.

-This is hurting you, I can see that. I don't think you're selfish. I think you're backed into a corner, and you think this is your only way out. For that, and I think I can speak for Sachiko here too, I am profoundly sorry. I should have protected you more. I should have been with you when you spoke to Sachiko, even though I thought you should do it by yourself. Should have protected Sachiko more, too.

-Stop. Sei, this is not your fault. You're not responsible for this. Neither of us knew what Sachiko would say. I don't think Sachiko did either. But here we are. And I think this is right. I can't be specific about the details, but I think this is the right thing to do. Can you follow me on this?

Sei sighs deeply, her own gaze going to Sachiko, who is at the bottom of her steps now, concern dominating her.

-I think it's time to go.

Sei says, releasing her seatbelt. She unfolds herself out of the car, and jogs around to Yumi's side, opens Yumi's door and holds out her hand. Yumi looks up at Sei, looking for something she cannot name, or has so many names that she cannot pick one. She releases her seatbelt, her eyes never leaving Sei's, swings her legs out and takes her hand, allowing Sei to assist her out of the car. Undercover of the car door shutting, Sei gives her everything, willingly hands over the keys to her heart.

-Anything for you.

Yumi's breath stops. Her time stops. She feels the enormity of this moment.

-Thank you.

Yumi finally exhales her love, knowing all the other words she can use to express her gratitude would be superfluous to those simple ones, that even those can never convey the extent of what she feels. She has asked so mush from Sei already, and Sei still comes through. Yumi feels a mixture of pride and love at Sei, and something less complimentary at herself. She comforts herself with the fact that she would do the same for Sei. Of course, Sei would never ask, so how can she measure her own loyalty to Sei? She looks around Sei's shoulder and smiles at Sachiko.

-Good day, Onee-sama.

She calls out, and she sees Sachiko visibly relax. While she does not smile, her face softens.

-Good day, Yumi. Good day, Sei-sama.

Sei turns from Yumi to face Sachiko.

-Good day, Sachiko. Thank you for having us today.

And she is gentle with Sachiko, and Yumi sees Sachiko relax even further. Yumi realises that Sachiko has been expecting the worst, and is probably quite nervous. Of course she is, Yumi admonishes herself. She does not know how the conversation to arrange this meeting went, but knowing Sei, she most likely kept it brief, wanting to talk in person. Yumi finds that she has to hold herself from going to Sachiko, wanting to comfort and calm her.

-Not at all, please come in.

The politeness that typifies Japanese culture buys them time and civility, allows them to speak without talking, opening lines of communication when what needs discussion would otherwise render them speechless. Sachiko smiles for the first time, and turns from them, trusting them to follow her in. Yumi exchanges a glance with Sei, mutual reassurance jumping the physical space between them. Side by side, they follow after Sachiko.

Removing their shoes and hanging their coats, Yumi wonders where the butler is. She gets even more of a surprise when Sachiko leads them up the stairs instead of into one of the reception rooms. Sei makes idle chatter with Sachiko as they follow her, asking after her mother, casting a quick quizzical look at Yumi. Yumi catches it and shrugs, not sure what is going on. Coming to the top of the stairs, they turn into a hallway, and continue until the get to a set of double doors that Sachiko opens and stands back from.

-This is my room. One of the few places in this house with guaranteed privacy. Please.

Her voice is low, and she gestures for them to proceed her. They both bow slightly and enter a clean, spacious room, bland in its arrangement of whites and beiges. A minimalist space. It is soothing in a banal way. For some reason, Yumi thought Sachiko's room would be more reflective of her. Sachiko is not bland, or banal. Obviously, she was not in charge of decorating it. It reminds Yumi of Sei's house. Which sparks the peculiar thought that no one really lives in their homes, that neither of the women beside her actually belong in the worlds to which they were born, or perhaps, are unwilling to stamp their personalities on any of their assigned spaces. That to do so would be to accept, deep down, that which they find unacceptable. The only exception she can think of is Yoshino's house. That really is a home, bursting with the personality of at least one particular occupant.

Yumi looks around, not even pretending not to be curious about Sachiko's living space. She knows her Onee-sama will indulge her. The one exception to the minimalist structure of Sachiko's space is the large four poster affair that is Sachiko's bed. Yumi feels luxurious just looking at it.

-You really do.

She says, too late realising she spoke out loud. The two girls with her turn as one to look at both Yumi and the bed. Sei starts laughing, Sachiko brings up her hand to her face and laughs into her palm. Yumi feels her face suffuse with blood. Even her ears feel like they are burning.

-Well...I had wondered.

Yumi mumbles, turning from her seniors, moving toward the lovely bed to examine the fluted columns that stretch over her head to hold up a white canopy.

-Often?

Sachiko asks, teasing Yumi, as she is wont to do when they are alone.

-Once or twice.

Yumi answers guilelessly, causing more sniggers from Sei and Sachiko.

-What?

Yumi asks, actually not understanding their mirth as she leans in to look at the canopy, which she notices is embroidered with a delicate floral design. With birds, she sees.

-Never mind. Come and look at this.

Sachiko is beside her, placing her hand on Yumi's shoulder, leading her to the ceiling to floor windows that dominate one side of the room. Pulling back the sheer curtain, she shows Yumi the view, a spectacular vista of the grounds, which stretch on quite a ways, before dropping off, and there is Tokyo, the sprawling mess of it, surprisingly close. Yumi makes an awed sound of appreciation.

-It's even better at night.

Sachiko says quietly. Yumi turns her face from the view to Sachiko, who is watching her and not the panorama. Yumi looks into Sachiko's eyes. So long, that Sachiko begins to minutely fidget. Yumi breaks the gaze to turn her head further to see Sei, leaning against one of the posters of the delightful bed. Her face shows interest, her eyes are unreadable.

-Have you seen this view, Sei?

Yumi asks, holding out her hand. Sei does not answer her verbally, instead she moves to where they are at the window. She takes Yumi's hand and slips her arm around Sachiko's waist. Yumi sees Sachiko stiffen at the contact, her hand on Yumi's shoulder tightens suddenly. Sachiko looks to Yumi, and Yumi smiles, placing her free hand on Sachiko's, squeezing gently. With this reassurance, Sachiko slowly relaxes into Sei's embrace, leaning her body against Sei's longer one. Sei rests her chin on her shoulder and sighs Sachiko's name into her ear. Yumi looks at them, these beautiful women. Sei's unusual and striking face beside Sachiko's classic Japanese features. She feels the warmth of Sei's hand in hers, and that of Sachiko's on her shoulder. They are both looking at her now, blue and grey eyes full of indescribable things. She wonders how her own eyes appear to them. As she thinks of the way she wants the afternoon to progress, she feels it. The spark, a combination of love and lust, catch afire deep in her belly. Suddenly, she knows what her eyes are showing. There is the knowing smile of Sei in conjunction with the surprise of Sachiko.

-Yumi...

Sachiko whispers her name, almost, but not quite, asking a question. Yumi steps closer to Sachiko, Yumi's body almost touching hers. She lets go of Sei's hand to reposition it under her tee-shirt on the small of her back. She takes her other hand off Sachiko's and reaches up to stroke Sachiko's hair, running her hands through it until she can place her hand on the nape of her neck, the soft delicate skin of this secret place exciting to the touch. Cupping, gently massaging, she begins to slowly pull Sachiko forward. Sachiko is resisting. Much like she did with Sei the first time they kissed, Yumi does not let up this pressure, loving in quality, but brooking no argument with its continuous momentum.

-I'm not ready to let go of you yet, Sachiko.

She whispers, trying to imbue her tone with everything she is feeling.

-I love you both. Very differently, but there are similarities.

She directs her gaze to Sei as she says this. She flicks back to Sachiko again, willing them both to understand, and forgive her.

-I want you both in my life, for as long as I can.

Sachiko's face is very close, and the look in her eyes is not confusion any more. Nor is it understanding. It is more like compromise. Yumi tilts her head, and just before she kisses Sachiko, she looks at Sei. She sees the darkness there, the lust, a look Yumi is familiar with. A thrill goes through her. As it does, as it jolts in her groin, as it curls her toes, she dissolves the distance between Sachiko and her.

She places her lips on Sachiko's hesitant ones, keeping up the steady, soft contact until Sachiko gives in, gives up and kisses her back. She feels Sei's hand on her hip, massaging. Sachiko's kiss becomes harder, determination in Sachiko now, as Yumi's spark leaps into her. Her hand lets the curtain fall, shutting them in from the outside world, she rests it on Yumi's other hip, unknowingly mimicking Sei's actions on Yumi's other side. Yumi feels her body singing with a chaotic energy. She feels she can make this happen. There is no question about if she can go through with this. She pulls away from Sachiko, looking her in the eyes, asking her, making sure. They share a moment, as soeurs, only between them. The giving and taking of trust, stretching this bond to near breaking.

Looking at Sachiko, Yumi takes her hand off Sei's back, out from under her tee-shirt, runs her hand up Sei's side, to her shoulder, up into her hair. She buries her hand in it and pulls Sei to her, meeting these well loved lips in a passionate kiss. Sei moans into it, and Sachiko tightens her grip on Yumi. Yumi, who is watching Sachiko's reaction from her periphery vision as she kisses Sei, sees an improbable and welcome change wash through her expression. Yumi is expecting jealousy, fear perhaps. What she sees, however, is lust. She knows this expression. The slightly parting lips, the heavier breathing, the darkening of the eyes. She has seen it on Sei, and now, there it is on Sachiko. Her grip is deeper, the hand on her hip sliding around her back until it meets Sei's. Sei freezes in her kiss. Sachiko takes a sharp breath. With one hand in Sei's hair, her other on Sachiko's neck, Yumi can feel the tension thrum in both of them, these alpha females.

Yumi breaks the kiss and leans back, looking at her seniors as they look at each other. Yumi instinctively knows that the next few moments have nothing to do with her, that they need to decide where they want to go next with this. There seems to be a whole conversation in the flickering emotions in their eyes. Yumi stops watching, turning her head to the window, trying to pick out landmarks. Sei moves first, her hand moving the last few millimetres on Yumi's back until she in intertwining her fingers with Sachiko's. Yumi turns to Sei and smiles, hoping Sei can read everything she is trying to say, which amounts to a tender thanks. Sei's eyes on her are softer than before. Yumi looks to Sachiko, and there is sheen to her eyes, that are still on Sei, the beginning of tears that may or may not fall.

Releasing her hold on Yumi's shoulder, Sachiko reaches for Sei. Sliding her fingers into Sei's hair, she meets Yumi fingers, and they meet easy. Flicking her gaze to Yumi, Sachiko pulls Sei to her. Closing her eyes, she kisses Sei firmly. Sei's eyes remain open, the surprise in them would have been comical in any other circumstance. Yumi knows how Sei feels. She did not expect Sachiko to be so bold, which leads her to thinking, that in some ways, she does not know Sachiko. Did she not express her own surprise yesterday when Sachiko kissed her, at the idea that this was not Sachiko's first kiss? Looking at them both, she is has no preparation in place for how she feels. Having never orchestrated something like this before, she is tilt-a-whirling through many emotions. As she feels Sachiko's fingers tighter over her own in Sei's hair, as she watches Sei's eyes slowly close, her kiss become more ardent, Yumi really does not know what to think. She feels love and jealousy, there is possessiveness, there is excitement. She has not thought out in graphic detail how this would go, but there is more, more than she can actually process, running rampant. Sei and Sachiko break their kiss, regarding each other in surprise.

-I have always been intrigued by you, Rosa Gigantea.

Sachiko whispers into the silence, removing her hand from Sei's on Yumi's back, lifting it to stroke Yumi's hair, pulling her closer. She removes her hand from Sei's hair and Yumi's hand, and strokes Sei's cheek, settling on her neck just under her defined jaw.

-And I have always wanted to comfort you, Rosa Chinensis en Bouton.

Sei replies, moving herself behind Yumi, pushing Yumi's hair back from her neck, replacing it with her lips, leaving one hand on Sachiko's hip, the other under Yumi's sweater, caressing the soft skin of her belly. Sachiko looks at Yumi.

-Yumi?

Yumi, who is drifting away on a sea of bliss, losing herself in the feel of their hands on her, is brought back to reality. Sachiko is asking for her opinion on this situation, her hand in her hair calling her attention. Yumi leans back into Sei, pulling Sachiko with her.

-I just want to love you both, and none of us to end up hating each other.

And there it is, her simple and heartfelt agenda.

-Oh, Yumi.

Sachiko sighs, leaning in and kissing her, the sureness and love in that kiss taking her breath away. Yumi takes her hand out of Sei's hair and reaches for Sachiko's waist. Hooking her fingers into the waistband of Sachiko's jeans, she pulls Sachiko to her until they are flush against each other. Sei's hand moves from her belly to her breast, causing Yumi to moan in surprise and desire. Yumi runs her hand up the front of Sachiko's white blouse until she cups her breast, causing Sachiko to jump slightly. Yumi does not take her hand away. She senses their commitment, that this is already gone too far, that there is only forward from this point. She can feel it in Sachiko's kiss, the movement of her hips against hers. She can feel it in Sei's hand on her, the sensual assault on her neck. She feels as if all the blood in her body has made a decision to relocate to between her legs and her clothes feel too tight on her, an irritation that must be got rid of.

She feels Sei let go of her and move away a little. Breaking her kiss with Sachiko, she looks over her shoulder at Sei, who takes off her tee-shirt, and lets it drop carelessly to the floor. She feels Sachiko's hold on her tighten, and the two women once again lock gazes with each other. If there is invitation on Sei's face, there is challenge also. Yumi feels herself respond to Sei, her body's own mind not allowing any other option at this stage, as both Yumi and Yumi's body know exactly what Sei can do for them, how much love Sei has for her. Not to mention how those jeans fit her, Yumi thinks, the thought putting a smile on her face. She turns in Sachiko's embrace, freeing her hands so she can put them back on Sachiko, raising them so she can tangle them in Sachiko's hair, semi-consciously matching Sachiko's hip movements with her own, enjoying the erotic dance against her backside, loving the sight of Sei again, drinking in every inch of exposure. She has a chance to briefly think, _I know what is in those pants_, when Sei is against her, pressing her length against her, stretching over Yumi to pull Sachiko into a kiss. Yumi kisses Sei's neck, arching herself away from Sachiko and into Sei. Sei reaches her arms around Yumi to grasp Sachiko, squeezing the three of them together, jerking her pelvis hard and sudden into Yumi's. Yumi feels a spike of sheer and unadulterated sensation spear up through her, and she cries out, tightening her grip in Sachiko's hair.

-Wait.

Sachiko says, breathlessly, reaching for Yumi's hands in her hair and loosening them. Sei's hands are already back on Yumi's hips. She steps away from them.

-Wait.

She repeats, and she is breathing hard. Yumi looks over her shoulder at Sachiko. Sachiko looks back at her, and she sees that she is on the verge of something. Yumi understands how she feels. They already cannot take back what they are doing, what they have done. The three of them are balancing on Sachiko's decision now. How the next _now_ will go. Yumi wants to remove Sachiko's fears, her reservations. She wants to show her the extent of her love, so she does what she knows affects Sachiko the most, the method she discovered over the months, as she uncovered Sachiko's physical side, the side that was evident from the start with them, that jealousy caused to explode yesterday. Turning her face back to Sei, she smiles up at her. Turning in Sei's hold, she slides her sweater slowly up her body, and drops it on the floor, just as carelessly as Sei dropped her tee-shirt. Running her own hands down her body to the button on her jeans, she flicks it open. Playing her fingers along Sei's forearms, feeling the goosebumps there, until she reaches Sei's hands. Easing her hands over them, her gaze on Sachiko the whole time, she lifts Sei's hands and places them on her body, encouraging Sei to touch her, enjoy her. With her eyes she tries to convey her message to Sachiko, begging her, wanting to say: _ I have taken this step for us. Please take the next._

Sei reaches her hands to Yumi's breasts, stroking them through her bra. Yumi feels like she is dying inside. She reaches around between their bodies, and unclasps her bra. She is using her body to call Sachiko, willing and wanting and asking. Using one hand, Sei slides the straps of Yumi's bra off her shoulders, the other keeping the material in place over Yumi's breasts. Sachiko watches every movement closely, no longer looking at Yumi's face. Yumi slides her arms one at a time out of the straps. Taking one of Yumi's hands, Sei lifts it back to her hair, where Yumi grasps a handful, tight, as Sei brushes her hand down Yumi's side to her stomach, stopping just inside her undone jeans. With her other hand she lets drop the bra. Sachiko watches it fall to the floor, making a sound from deep inside.

She turns and strides to the door of her bedroom, and Yumi leans to the side to look up at Sei. They exchange the same unknowing glance. They both look back at Sachiko, and wait to see what happens next. Sachiko reaches the door and puts her hand against it, then leans her forehead against her hand. Yumi can see the huge breaths that Sachiko is taking. She holds herself back from saying anything, even though she is not sure what she may say. _Stay? We can stop? Please, do not stop?_ Her control begins slipping away, and she opens her mouth to call out, when Sei turns her, placing her fingers on Yumi's lips. _Let her be_, the look says that accompanies this action. Yumi settles a little, placing her arms around Sei's slim waist, her head on her chest, waiting. She is losing the battle again to stay quiet as the seconds stretch out. She stirs against Sei. Sei holds her tighter, her arms around her shoulders, the weight of them simultaneously comforting and restrictive. Just as she leans her head back to ask Sei another question, to ask if she was wrong, perhaps, when she hears the door lock. She quickly looks over to Sachiko, whose back is still to them, with her hand on the key in the door. She tries the handle to make sure it is fast. She steps back from the door and begins pulling her blouse out of her jeans.

Yumi looks back to Sei, who for the first time is looking nervous. It is real, Yumi thinks, looking in Sei's eyes. Throughout everything, she has been waiting for Sachiko's capitulation, waiting for Sachiko's 'yes'. Well, the invitation has been R.S.V.P.'d, and her guest is arriving. _Are we really going to do this?_ Yumi silently asks Sei. _This is what you wanted_, Sei answers. Her nervousness is infectious, because Yumi's mouth is suddenly dry.

-Yumi?

Sachiko says to the door, her voice low, her blouse slipping off her shoulders to reveal a camisole.

-Yes?

Yumi croaks, her grip on Sei loosening.

-I'm not sure what to do.

Sachiko says to the door again, pulling her camisole over her head, using one hand to pull her long hair out of the way, and dropping it to the floor beside her blouse, her hair swishing back down to her waist, it showing a black so true that it is nearly blue in this light, inky against the creamy skin of Sachiko's back. Yumi turns from Sei as she feels the waves of nerves quite literally rolling off Sachiko. Yumi can see Sachiko's jeans loosen and then she begins to push them over her hips. Sei lets go of Yumi's shoulders and unbuckles her belt, and begins to unbutton her own jeans. Sachiko, still not facing them, pushes her jeans down the length of her long legs, showing more smooth white skin.

-I will need you, both of you, to show me.

Yumi's mouth goes from dry to watering in the span of milliseconds, as she sees Sachiko's body for the first time. She suddenly wants to be naked, and her hands go to her jeans, unzipping them and pushing them down, kicking them off, and then bending to take off her socks. Sachiko steps out of her house slippers, and finishes pushing her jeans off, holding onto them for a moment, before letting them fall to the pile of her clothes already on the floor. Yumi hears the rattle of Sei's buckle as her jeans hit the floor. She turns her gaze to Sei, who is now taking off her socks. She turns her eyes from Sachiko to meet Yumi's, a sexy smile just for Yumi, and a definite look of mischief in her grey eyes. Yumi feels relief seeing both. Sei's look travels down Yumi's body until she gets to her panties, and Yumi feels the sudden need to take them off, but she resists. She flicks her gaze to Sachiko and then back to Sei. Sei nods her understanding.

She hears Sachiko blow out a breath. Standing straight and holding her hand out to Sei, who takes it, and pulls Yumi in close, until Sei's nearly naked body is pressing against Yumi's. They wait for Sachiko. Sachiko turns from the door. Taking them in she bites her bottom lip slightly. Then she bows.

-Please take care of me.

Rising, she zeros in on Yumi, the vulnerability there heartbreaking to behold. Yumi bows in return.

-Always.

She answers. Rising, she holds out her hand to Sachiko, smiling in welcome. Sachiko slowly walks to them, the womanly sway of her hips catching Yumi's attention in the best way possible. Yumi briefly thinks of Kashiwagi, thinking, _what a waste_, and then Sachiko's warm hand is in hers. Sachiko should be with someone who wants her. Because she is Sachiko. Because she is gentle and kind, smart and competent, and like any young woman, she deserves to be the engineer of her own happiness. Yumi pulls her to her, and wraps her arms about Sachiko. With a tender ferocity, she begins to kiss Sachiko, running her hands over every part that she can reach. She feels Sei behind her now, her hands on her hips, her groin pressing against Yumi's backside, those sharp movements she knows well. She breaks her kiss with Sachiko, and cranes her head back to kiss Sei, exposing the column of her neck to Sachiko. Sachiko takes the hint, and tentatively kisses Yumi's neck. At the touch of Sachiko's lips, she moans into Sei's mouth, causing a domino effect of sound from the other women. The sound makes Sachiko braver.

Sachiko raises one hand to Yumi's breast, squeezing gently, her other hand reaching over Yumi's shoulder to grasp Sei. Yumi slides her hands up Sachiko's back and unhooks Sachiko's bra, forcing her arms back so she can pull it off. Yumi stops kissing Sei to look at Sachiko.

-You are very beautiful, Sachiko.

Sei speaks for both of them, whispering her admiration over Yumi's head, her chin resting in Yumi's hair. Sei reaches out a hand to caress the side of Sachiko's face, finally cupping her cheek, running her thumb over Sachiko's full lips. The languid sensuality of it stuns Yumi, as does the look in Sachiko's eyes. It is gratitude. Yumi lifts her hands to Sachiko's breasts, feeling her nipples stiffen under her palms. She strokes and loves them, her hands exploring the wondrously soft skin. Bigger than either Yumi or Sei, Yumi revels in the weight of them in her hands. She sees the gratitude melt away under her attentions, looking in Sachiko's blue eyes, catching the afternoon light from the windows, she sees the heat.

-This is our gift to you, Sachiko.

Yumi says, dropping one of her hands to Sachiko's hip, grasping one of Sachiko's hands to place on her own hip.

-Consider this an early wedding present.

Sei adds, an infinite kindness in her voice. Yumi cannot see Sei's expression, but she can guess what it is from Sachiko's. She looks like she is melting. Yumi knows that feeling also. When Satou Sei reveals herself, completely, the depth of her, her empathy, there is no way to resist. No way not to feel what she is feeling. Yumi runs a finger along the waistband of Sachiko's panties, enjoying the silken feel of them. Sachiko looks back at her, taking one shaking breath after another. Yumi watches her, as she drops her other hand to Sachiko's other hip, and she fully feel the shivers running through Sachiko now. She had been aware of them, but now she can feel them under her hands. She slowly rubs her hands there, warming and reassuring.

Eventually, Sachiko relaxes, her shivering stops. Feeling this, Yumi slowly begins to ease Sachiko's panties off. Sachiko closes her eyes. Sei's breathing behind her is ragged, and she drops her head to kiss Yumi's shoulders, one hand on Sachiko's shoulder, the other slipping down to touch Yumi's groin, lightly skimming shaking fingers over her. Yumi pushes the panties down until she can see Sachiko's pubic hair, an almost unbearable excitement shooting through her. With Sei's fingers and lips on her, Sachiko's hand on her hip, she feels ready. Oh, god, she is ready. She pushes the panties down, bending slightly to get them past Sachiko's thighs, then allowing gravity to take them to the floor. Sachiko still has her eyes shut, even when she steps out of her panties, even then, she is holding her breath. Running the back of her hand across Sachiko's flat warm belly, Yumi thinks: _ you are desired, Sachiko. You are wanted. You are needed._

-This is the wedding night you should have, Sachiko.

Yumi whispers, sliding her fingers into Sachiko's groin, immediately feeling the wetness there, the feel of Sachiko's clitoris, the hardness. Her knees weaken, and she starts to totter slightly, but Sei has her. Sachiko's eyes snap open onto Yumi's. They are intense and in focus. They are alight with lust and want, full of Sachiko, all Sachiko, all woman, and Yumi glories in it.

-Then take me.

Sachiko commits. The flame in Yumi leaps up to meet Sachiko's, and they surge together into a burning kiss, generating enough heat to set the winter sun on fire. Caught between Sei and Sachiko, Yumi feels a tremendous sense of freedom. They can do anything, be anything, right here, right now. She will never be the same, not after this, not ever. Sachiko locked her door and opened herself. She knows how much Sachiko is giving. She also knows how much Sachiko wants to give. With her free hand, she reaches behind herself to Sei, and starts tugging on her underwear. Sei laughs, that low, sexy laugh, the tone of which promises a world of pleasure and love. She feels Sei step away from her, as her tongue meets Sachiko's, and they pull even closer to each other, Yumi's hand staying on Sachiko's groin, not moving, not yet, not wanting to rush Sachiko. Her other hand is by her side, waiting for Sei. Sachiko's warm hands are still on her hips, keeping her as close as she can, her hips starting up a rhythm all of their own. Sei is back, and she is naked, Yumi can feel her breasts against her back. The erotic quality of that particular touch is driving her harder against Sachiko. Sei takes her hand, and places it on her groin, and Yumi slips easily into her wetness. Yumi feels Sei's clit, feels the stiffness of it, matching Sachiko's in her other hand, and suddenly she wants to lie down before she falls down. She does not have the same hesitance with Sei. She knows where to touch on Sei, and Sei groans at the contact. Breaking the kiss with Sachiko, she leans against her, taking her hand away from both of them so she can turn around. She wants to take them to bed, wants to lie down with them.

She watches Sachiko reach out a hand to cup Sei's breast. Looking up at her face, Yumi see the intense interest on Sachiko's face, as she strokes Sei's nipple. Sei's hands on Yumi's hips are so tight they nearly hurt. Releasing one hip, she pulls Sachiko into a kiss that causes Sachiko to whine and Yumi to think that her heart may just stop altogether. She is between the two of them, feeling both of them jerk against her, Sei against her front, Sachiko hard against her back, who has left her hand on Sei's breast, her other on Yumi's shoulder. Sei drops her hand back to Yumi's hip, sliding both of her hands between Yumi and Sachiko to take Yumi's buttocks, and pulls her hard against her, pushing them aggressively together, losing control. Yumi can feel it and responds, hearing the small sounds of pleasure in Sei's throat. If her eyes were open, she knows what she would see. Perhaps she would see the same in Sachiko's eyes, because she can feel her movements slightly more fervent at her back, can feel her readiness as she rubs against her. Yumi feels her sanity cracking, and so pushes at Sei, distracting her, calling attention to herself. Sei leaves off kissing Sachiko and looks down at her, bending to kiss her, opening her up with her tongue, introducing her brand of heat to Yumi again. She feels Sachiko's hands on her shoulders, and she breaks away from Sei again before she can get lost in her.

Taking both their hands, she slips out from between them, and starts pulling them toward the bed, both of them letting her take the lead. Which is only fair, she thinks, as she is the reason why they are in this position. And what a position, she wonders to herself, as the cold catches her as she moves away from them, highlighting the wetness of both women on her. Yumi never thought she would feel this way, but she is desperate to make love, desperate to feel someone inside her. Her need to come is at a height she has never felt before, and she does not care how that happens. She is with two people she loves and trusts absolutely. No question, that they love her back, probably one more than the other, but this is their secret, behind the locked door of another teenage girl's bedroom. She knows, without thinking about it too much, that what happens here, will stay here, and that nothing will hinder her from expressing herself sexually here, nor the other girls with her.

She turns and smiles at them, letting go of their hands, sitting herself on the bed, and scooting back. Sei follows immediately, the wildness in her eyes allowing no other action. She lies beside her, kissing and touching her, her hands roaming over everything she can reach, dangerously close to Yumi's panties. Yumi has the idea that she has forgotten where they are. Yumi captures her lips, and starts pushing gently back. Sei gets on all fours and starts moving toward the head of the bed, Yumi moving with her, reluctant to break the kiss, which is delicious, the texture of it reminding Yumi of another part of Sei's body, and she groans as the thought. She feels the bed dip behind her, and then feels Sachiko's hand on her back, smoothing over it, sending tingles through her. Sei is the one to finally pull away, positioning her back against the headboard, opening her legs and inviting Yumi to sit between them. Turning, Yumi does so, sitting back until she is against Sei.

Sachiko is on her knees, her long dark hair is falling over her alabaster skin, partly covering her breasts. Her hands are resting on her thighs, and she looks so beautiful to Yumi. Yumi's heart is trip hammering in her chest. She feels nervous, but it is a distant thing in the face of Sachiko's gorgeous naked body. Her gaze sweeps up the smooth thighs, the flat belly, the full breasts to Sachiko's face, looking at a girl who has just tipped over into womanhood, one who's mind was prepared for adult things, and now who's body has caught up with it. No, Yumi thinks, Kashiwagi is not going to be Sachiko's first. Yumi's limited experience of sex thus far has been a joyous thing, something she chose to do, with someone she is in love with. Yumi, therefore, thinks that this should be the case with everybody.

She knows that she did not give the women with her much notice of what she was planning, but honestly, until she got here, she was not sure what she was planning herself. She never would have forced them, though. Had Sei categorically turned down the idea, then they would have spoken to Sachiko, and let it go. Yumi felt it was not enough. She wanted to give Sachiko something that could not be given back, something Sachiko would not want to give back. She wanted to bind the three of them together. It is a curious thing. Yumi could not imagine dating them separately, going from one woman's bed to the other. As she told Sachiko, she made her choice, now she has to show Sachiko that, in the sweetest way possible. She is going to be Sachiko's first, she is going to show her the love she deserves, so she can look for it, as Kashiwagi suggested to her before. But she will not be Sachiko's mistress, and that is something Sachiko needs to understand. Why loving two people like this is not possible, for Yumi at least.

Yumi can feel Sei's heart rapidly beating against her, the wetness of her groin against the small of her back. Yumi keeps pushing her nerves back, and back, until all that is left is want and hunger. She pushes her mind back, not wanting it to trip her up in some small insidious way. She looks at Sachiko's nakedness, and allows her body to take over. She wants to make Sachiko feel good, wants to love her. She wants to show her the power of this particular connection, the magic their bodies can create between them. Yumi wants to have sex. With both of them. Both the women she loves.

She holds out her hand, and Sachiko takes it, smiling at Yumi, shy and wanton at the same time, causing Yumi's stomach to turn over in lazy flip-flops of pure excitement. Sachiko crawls forward until she is between Yumi's legs, kneeling close to her. Yumi takes her other hand, and places both of them on her hips. Sachiko hooks her fingers into panties and begins to ease them down. Yumi lifts her hips to help, then draws her legs in and raises them, bringing them together in front of Sachiko, which lets Sachiko to roll the panties up Yumi's legs and then toss them on the floor. Yumi lowers her legs, spreading them, then wrapping them around Sachiko's waist, squeezing her a little closer with them.

-Is it really OK, Yumi? Sei?

-Yes.

Both of them answer at the same time, causing Yumi to laugh.

-It's unanimous, Sachiko.

Sei assures, reaching out to stroke Sachiko's arm.

-This is your gift. Don't question it. Enjoy it.

Sei adds. She sounds like she may have said more, but does not. Instead, she trails her fingertips down Sachiko's arm and onto Yumi' s thigh, then to Yumi's groin. Yumi sucks in her breath at the sudden sensation on her. She is so ready, has been ready for a while. If Sachiko wants her to show her how to make love, then she can. The last vestiges of her nerves finally shred, blowing away on a wind fragrant with orchids. She leans forward, running her hands up Sachiko's arms to her shoulders, so aware of the feeling of Sachiko's skin under her hands, and she pulls her in. They meet in a kiss that is almost savage. Hard, needy, rough, amazing. Sei sits up, and holds onto both of them, kissing and nipping at Yumi's neck and shoulders, one hand squeezing Sachiko's shoulder, the other on Yumi's clit, dipping to her vagina, dragging back up, then focusing there. Yumi lets out a whimper, drops one of her hands to Sachiko's hand on her thigh, and she strokes it gently before she guides it to her. She feels Sachiko begin to falter, but Yumi does not let her. Guiding and turning Sachiko's hand past Sei's, to the opening of her vagina.

She lets go of her hand, leaving the next step up to Sachiko. She is fervently hoping that Sachiko will take it. Sachiko's face shows that open interest again, an attentive inquisitiveness, as she watches her own fingers touch Yumi's groin. Sei's movements are slow and steady, her pace not changing much. The rhythm is maddening to Yumi. That is when she feels Sachiko's fingers on her, gliding hesitantly through her slit. Yumi thinks that if she died now, at such a tender age, she would have no regrets. She pushes her pelvis forward a little more, pressing her back further into Sei, she gives more access to Sachiko. Pressing gently into Yumi, Sachiko stops, looking up at Yumi. She is just on the verge of entering Yumi.

-Here?

She asks, her voice hoarse and raw sounding, a voice Yumi has never heard from her before, and she finds it incredibly attractive.

-Please, yes, there.

Yumi blurts out without finesse. She can already feel the build of her orgasm with Sei, can feel the light headedness getting the better of her. She reaches up a hand to the back of Sei's neck, pulling her forward, turning her own face so she can kiss Sei, because suddenly, it is vitally important that she kiss Sei, that she will simply suffer if she does not feel Sei's lips on hers, her tongue in her mouth. Sei makes the kiss happen just as Sachiko enters her, and she cries out, nearly breaking the kiss with Sei, who holds onto her. Sei's fingers pick up speed and intensity on her clit. Sachiko draws back her fingers, and plunges into Yumi again, causing Yumi to convulsively grip Sachiko's shoulder and Sei's neck hard. Sachiko does it again, and then she feels Sachiko's thrusts pick up a new rhythm. Yumi pulls away from Sei to see that Sei's free hand is on Sachiko's arm, quite literally taking Sachiko at her word. Sei lets go of Sachiko's arm and using her hand, she guides Yumi's mouth back to hers. Sei kisses her, and she feels like she will spontaneously combust.

Her orgasm is looming, like a tidal wave, she can feel the shadow of it through her body. She starts shuddering, with Sachiko pushing repeatedly into her, with Sei manipulating her clit with expertise born of practice, her hand letting go of her face and dropping to massage her breast, and then the wave breaks, and her body explodes with sensation, she comes hard between the two of them. Her lips leave Sei, to pull Sachiko down on top of her as much as she can, spearing herself on Sachiko's fingers, her other hand still gripping Sei's neck. She draws Sachiko into a deep heady kiss, full of the last threads of her orgasm, binding Sachiko to her with them. She stills eventually, and collapses back into the arms of Sei, a laugh erupting out of her, surprising Sachiko, who is slowly pulling out of Yumi, causing small spasms of utter delight. There is a confusion painting her flushing features, which makes Yumi stroke her face.

-Good, Sachiko. It's good.

Sachiko still looks askance at Yumi, even now, managing a classic 'Sachiko' look in relation to her, which makes Yumi smile more. Sachiko looks over her shoulder at Sei, who must be smiling too, for Sachiko begins to grin. Yumi has the sudden urge to kiss her grin, and she gives into it. Motioning Sachiko back from her, she lets her legs fall from Sachiko's waist. She gathers herself, tucking her legs under her, and leans up and forward into Sachiko, kissing her, pushing her onto her back, their kiss continuing as Yumi falls on her. She can feel Sei move behind her, moving to Sachiko's side, running her hand along Yumi's sweating back. Yumi parts from Sachiko to see what Sei is doing. Sei is rearranging Sachiko's long hair, so that it fans out behind her head, falling off the side of the bed, as Sachiko continues to kiss Yumi's chin. She then lifts Sachiko's head a little, and slides her arm underneath, cushioning her, holding her shoulders. There is a careful quality to Sei's movements, as if Sachiko is spun from some delicate material. Yumi finds it strangely fascinating to watch her lover with another. Sei leans forward and kisses Sachiko on the cheek, getting her attention, the long naked length of her pressing against Sachiko's.

Sachiko turns her face to Sei, and Yumi, reading her well after spending so much time learning her, can see the trust in Sachiko's eyes, and the enquiry. Sachiko searches Sei's face, looking for what, Yumi cannot say with certainty, but she thinks it might be the same things that Yumi herself searches for in the faces of her seniors. Looking for someone to be responsible, to take control, to take care, to possibly answer those questions that are common place, yet still manage to be difficult. Yumi examines the two of them, watching the silent conversation between them.

Sei strokes Sachiko's face, melancholy stealing over her own, her arm around Sachiko's shoulders, holding her close. Yumi moves, encouraging Sachiko's arm over her shoulders. She props herself up on her elbow as she cuddles into Sachiko's other side, her free hand gliding over Sachiko's beautiful lush body. Sachiko switches her gaze from Sei to Yumi, the love there undoing Yumi. The vulnerability that is always hovering behind Sachiko's eyes, has never been clearer, even more so than earlier on. Yumi thinks that a piece of her heart just broke off, and is falling through her, cutting a jagged path. And Yumi knows. Knows it in her bones, that she will let Sachiko go, and Sachiko knows it. They will be soeurs, close friends, and nothing else. What Sei did for Yumi today, Sachiko never would. Sachiko may be in love with Yumi, but she will never truly sacrifice for her. Yumi feels the tears close to the surface. So lost in this communication with Sachiko, she does not notice when Sei move her hand from Sachiko's face to hers. The welcome surprise makes her look at Sei. Sei is serious, her eyes hooded. In the fading light of the afternoon, the shadows add to her serious demeanour, the light glittering in her grey eyes, fracturing in yet to fall tears. Looking at Sei, Yumi lowers her hand, tracing a path down Sachiko's body. She continues until she reaches Sachiko's groin.

Her eyes still on Sei, she slips her fingers gently to Sachiko's clit, finding it soft. She strokes it with her fingertips, feeling the softest skin she has ever felt. This soft secret part of Sachiko under her fingers forces the tears to break the surface, as she recognises the enormity of what she is doing. She sees the reflection of the situation in Sei's eyes. She lowers her gaze to Sachiko, and takes what is there, this close fitting responsibility, a coat of many colours and textures she will wear for the rest of her life. It weighs nearly nothing, after all, not when given to her by Sachiko, but she will always be aware of its presence. She maintains her manipulation of Sachiko's body, feeling the fruit of her loving labour. Sachiko is stiffening. Yumi dips her fingers into her wetness, and brings her fingers back to Sachiko's clitoris, and action she discovered on herself and is now sharing with Sachiko.

-I love you, Sachiko.

Yumi whispers, keeping a steady pace on Sachiko now, marvelling at the effects throughout Sachiko's body. Sachiko strokes Yumi's hair, her hand sure and loving, comforting Yumi as Yumi very quietly cries about the decision the three of them have come to. Yumi know that the decision is the right one, she knows what they do here today is the right thing to do. That in reality, this is all she can give to Sachiko going forward. This gift. That Sachiko should know what it is to be desired and wanted by someone who truly loves her, yet, and yet, cannot truly be her lover. But this day, this now, with Sachiko cradling between two people who love and respect her, who ask for little but the same in return, Yumi can give her this. A token of all that she holds in her heart for Sachiko.

-Yumi, I want it to be you, so please don't cry.

Sachiko's silken voice weaves into Yumi's consciousness, entwining and binding. _My friend_, Yumi hears under her words. Sachiko raises a hand to Sei's face, brushing her knuckles gently across Sei's cheek.

-Thank you, Sei.

Sachiko whispers. Yumi calls back her attention by sliding her fingers further into Sachiko, sliding down until she feels that part of her that everybody she knows is so concerned about on themselves and others. She will take away Sachiko's fear, she will show her pleasure, so Sachiko can look for it with someone who cares for her. Yumi really hopes that Sachiko will take a lover, like Kashiwagi will. Yumi hopes that having this experience, she will not be so lonely in her future, as all Yumi can be to her is her soeur, after all. It is a bond that will bind them, perhaps for life, but it is not the same. But today. As her soeur, she will love her well today, as will Sei. They will give her the confidence to seek it out.

Sei answers Sachiko with a kiss. Yumi massages the opening to Sachiko's vagina, loving the feel of the silky wetness on her fingers. She guesses that it will be like being in Sei. She guesses that girls are, at the basics, not constructed that differently from each other. Sachiko smells different, but similar, to herself and Sei, the same wet heat. Yumi feels more confident. Sachiko is flush from kissing Sei, who is now stroking her breasts, paying close attention to her nipples. Yumi feels her passion rise as she watches them, never before, even in her most far flung imaginings, think she would be in a situation such as this. Pushing slightly at Sachiko, Yumi thought she was turned on before, but at this point, she knows that she was scratching the surface. Her tears go as it takes over, takes the lead. She feels an almost dangerous wildness in her, bubbling up from a place that was previously outside her awareness.

Yumi watches Sachiko's body, like a surfer watching the sea, waiting for the right wave. Sachiko is moaning low in her throat, her hand in Yumi's hair opening and closing compulsively, her other gripping Sei's upper arm, as Sei's hand moves over her breasts, gentle, sure movements. Sei is moving her whole body against Sachiko, involving herself completely in what she is doing, and Yumi wants to touch her, touch the both of them as they move this way, because it is beautiful to see, and Yumi feels a sense of privilege. This is not something anyone can see, will ever see. This is not like a lunar eclipse, more like a super nova. Sachiko is reacting to her fingers being on her, Yumi can feel her rubbing herself against them, her legs opening wider. Yumi catches the wave, quickly and decisively entering Sachiko. Sachiko freezes, breaking the kiss with Sei. She looks up at the canopy of her bed.

-Oh.

She breathes out, a small sound of surprise. Yumi and Sei exchange a glance, the uniqueness of this situation hitting them both at the same time. They look back at Sachiko, who's eyes are open wide. Yumi draws back her fingers, and pushes in again, going deeper this time, passing any slight resistance. And it is slight, because Sachiko is ready for this, is more than ready for this. Yumi does it again, and again, feeling Sachiko accustom herself to the sensation of Yumi being inside her. Sachiko tilts her hips, taking more of Yumi into her, shifting them into motion, meeting Yumi's thrusts. Sachiko starts to cry out as they find a particular rhythm. She releases her hold on Sei's arm and reaches for Yumi, pulling her, wanting her closer. Sei moves out of the way, and Yumi replaces her, lying flush against Sachiko's sweating length, slipping her free arm under Sachiko's neck, hooking one of her legs over Sachiko's, pressing her groin against her hip. With the contact, Yumi cries out, automatically jerking her hips forward again. She feels Sei's hand on her arm under Sachiko's head, and Yumi feels a circuit complete.

Using her own lust for momentum, Yumi continues to drive into Sachiko, feeling her grip on her fingers. Sei lowers her head to lick and suck and kiss Sachiko's breasts, causing Sachiko to call out Sei's name. Yumi glances at Sei, who's eyes glitter up at her. What a strange feeling, to hear her lover's name from another woman's lips, cried out in such a way. Yumi pushes it aside, not deciding if she finds it intriguing or disturbing. Yumi focuses back on Sachiko, kissing the line of her neck, over her jaw, finishing at her lips. Yumi uses her tongue to open Sachiko up, and they meet, Sachiko crying into her. Yumi can feel the sweat on her upper lip, can feel the strain in Sachiko as she reaches for her release. Yumi squeezes herself as close to Sachiko as she can, pushing repeatedly into the older girl, wanting to take her there, wanting to show Sachiko the meaning in this connection, that at the point of orgasm, there is something like an awakening, to feel this at the hand of another is to open one's eyes and the world looks different. Yumi wants to share this, wants to be the one to do this for Sachiko. And she can feel it, feel Sachiko begin to come, as her grip on Yumi tightens, her body is twitching, her cries louder and more frequent, breaking the kiss so she can cry her feelings into the space of her bedroom, which could be outer space at this moment. She is wetter, and Yumi's fingers are pumping with unconscious ease, naturally falling into a beat that Sachiko's body appreciates.

The excitement in Yumi is cresting in sympathy with Sachiko, so close to her is she that she can feel Sachiko's orgasm like her own. Sachiko shouts Yumi's name, and Yumi sees Sei pause on the other side of her. Sachiko calls Yumi's name again and again, as she spasms and bucks, jerking on Yumi's fingers. She cries out until there is nothing left, and she collapses back into the warmth of Yumi and Sei, Yumi kissing and soothing her, whispering endearments to her. Yumi eases her fingers out of Sachiko with care, then brings her hand to Sachiko's hip, pulling her close. Sei crosses her arm with her own to rest her hand on Sachiko's other hip. Yumi smiles at Sei across Sachiko, who is catching her breath with a beautific smile on her face.

-I want you.

Yumi says. Sei expression tells her that she is expecting this.

-Then come over here.

She grins at Yumi, releasing Sachiko gently and moving back from her. Sachiko opens her eyes as Yumi carefully climbs over her, kissing her gorgeous new smile on the way, enjoying the way it turns into a grin, which makes her look younger and fresher. She laughs as she rolls off Sachiko and into Sei's arms, and she is back against the skin she loves best, the smell of Sei, the exciting, clever hands of Satou Sei, her girlfriend, the only one who occupies that role in her life. Sei is kissing her like she has not kissed her in an age, desperate and horny. Yumi body is yearning for Sei, she cannot wait to be with her, as if she too has not touched her in an age. She pushes Sei onto her back, roughly kneeing her legs apart so she can be between them. Sei pulls at her hips until Yumi's groin is against hers, and they grind together, open to each other, wet and hard against each other. Their mouths match their movements lower. Yumi pulls away, and reaches her hand down to Sei's groin, finding Sei ready under her hand. She slips her fingers through Sei's slit, and they both groan at the contact, Sei's eyes intense on Yumi, dark and lusting. Yumi places her other hand by Sei's head, and props herself up on her knees, so she can lean over Sei and see all of her as she makes love to her.

As she runs her fingers through Sei, unable, even now, not to tease her a little, she sees Sachiko getting up from beside her. She feels her moving around behind her, and then she feels Sachiko's hands on her backside, smoothing and squeezing her buttocks, stroking over her hips and her back, and returning to her buttocks again. Yumi moans at the sensation, enjoying the feel of Sachiko's warms hands exploring her. Sachiko leans against her, reaching as far as her shoulders, under her arms, her breasts, and back to her hips. Yumi sucks in a long breath, stretching against the stroking like a cat, the light yet penetrating touch exciting her beyond reason, the feel of Sei under her, joining with Sachiko in the sensuous prospecting of Yumi's body. Yumi squeaks in surprise when Sachiko slips her fingers in between her legs, and finds her clit, rubbing gently, causing ripples through Yumi's everything.

Thinking that this may be the most unbelievable sensation, with Sei kissing her, touching her breasts, Sachiko's fingers leave her clitoris, and enter her, causing her to surge and suddenly enter Sei, who gasps at the feeling of Yumi quickly sliding home. Leaning up further, Sei grasps the back of her neck, pulling her down to kiss her harder. Yumi can feel Sachiko's hand on her hip, holding her in place, and the warmth of Sachiko's groin pressing against her buttock, rubbing slowly and insistently against her, her hand mimicking this movement, a natural, beautiful tempo that translates to Yumi's movements in Sei. Sei breaks the kiss to throw back her head, letting out those half-choking cries, her eyes shut. Yumi is finding it hard to concentrate with Sachiko's long fingers inside her. From this angle, Sachiko is very deep, bumping against something Yumi has not had touched yet. It is a serious pleasure, this, a deliberate deep feeling. And a new one for Yumi.

Sei brings her head back and opens her eyes, moving her hand from Yumi's neck to her shoulder, digging her fingers into the muscle there. Yumi feels Sachiko's hand leave her hip and caress across her arching back, to clasp Sei's hand. Yumi is looking at Sei, but Sei's eyes are on Sachiko, as she comes, sudden and violent, crying Yumi's name, her eyes shutting again as spasms wrack through her, another circuit completed with Yumi's body. Sei lets go of Sachiko's hand and falls back against the bed, and Sachiko puts her hand back on Yumi's hip. Sei pulls Yumi with her, pulling her head down so she can kiss her, as Yumi removes her fingers from Sei and puts that hand on the other side of Sei's head. Sei keeps pulling her down further, leaving Yumi no choice but to follow her, Sachiko's rhythm unchanging, and Yumi thinks she is losing her mind. She pushes back into Sachiko, wanting more friction, more contact on whatever Sachiko is touching deep inside of her. She buries her face in the juncture of Sei's neck and shoulder, unable to kiss any more, only partially aware of Sei's arms around her shoulders, because all she can think of is where she is being touched inside, she has become this sensation, this massive building, the tidal wave again, casting its long, long shadow, making her sweat, wiping her mind of all thought, driving savage sounds from deep in her throat. The house could be falling down around their ears, and she would not care. The wave heaves, it whips, and it crashes, sweeping Yumi away, cast wide and flung high between the woman she loves and the woman she adores. Yumi cries Sei's name...

_And passes out. When the loved and the adored realise what has happened, they exchange a look of surprise. Sachiko eases out of Yumi, feeling very worried. She looks at Sei, who is cradling Yumi, who is sprawling carelessly across her._

_-Is she all right?_

_Sachiko asks, clearly distraught._

_-By the sounds of it, she fell asleep. I think today has pushed her as far as she can go. _

_Sei kisses the top of Yumi's head, and leaves her be. Sachiko lies on her side, close to them, folding her arm under her head to cushion it. As they both watch Yumi sleep, they have a conversation. It is calm and quiet, incredibly civil, which tickles Sei in some obscure way, though she takes it all very seriously. They make promises and give assurances. They state their intentions, and make agreements. This is a conversation that is only meant for them. And it is a conversation that could not have happened in this way had Yumi not intervened in her Yumi way. She managed to create a secret history for all of them. She bound them together in a way neither of them would ever have agreed to had they not been asked by the one person neither of them can say no to. Sachiko feels lighter, somehow. Something has been taken away. When they finish talking, Sachiko leans over and kisses Sei lightly on the lips. She strokes Yumi's hair, brushing the strands away from her clammy forehead and cheek, loving the sight of her petite soeur's sleeping face._

_-Can you stay the night, both of you?_

_-I'm sure we would both love to, but Yumi promised her mother she would come home tonight. She has already spent a night away this week._

_Sachiko smiles her acknowledgement, but looks sad. Sei reaches out her hand, and Sachiko takes it, letting her tears fall as they may. Sei says nothing, knowing there are no words in her vocabulary that could ease what Sachiko has to go through. She knows, as Sachiko does, that this will never happen again. As she maintains eye contact with Sachiko, holding her hand, watching her let go of her first, she wonders if Yumi and herself have been cruel. To show this to Sachiko, and then take it away. Then she remembers what Yumi said in the car, about the options they have. Sei could not find fault with it. Sei prays that Sachiko can find someone to love her, to desire her. Yet the thought remains: they may have been cruel with their actions. Sachiko stops crying, and turns her face to the windows. Sei looks at her, the beautiful and idolised Sachiko. A sharp one, her, Sei thinks, and not for the first time. She may be emotional, but she is not despairing. They remain quiet for an immeasurable amount of time, watching the sun set on their silence._

_Eventually, Sei says that she mentioned to Yumi earlier, that this Sunday was very different from last Sunday. Sachiko laughs quietly, agreeing. She enquires what Sei was about last Sunday. Sailor Moon marathon, Sei replies. They look at each other for a beat, and start laughing. This is the sound that Yumi awakens to. She woozily looks from Sei to Sachiko, sensuous, sated, every line of her body exuding languorous sexuality, and unconsciously increasing the heartbeats of both Sei and Sachiko, and asks what is going on. Sailor Moon, Sei informs her. Yumi snorts, pressing her face into Sei's chest, her shoulders hitching with laughter. The three of them close out the world with this laughter, this love. Yumi eventually asks after the time, with a feline stretch, noticing that it is near dark. Sachiko rolls over and looks at the clock on her bedside table. She reports that it is only 4.30ish. She asks what time Yumi needs to be home. Yumi replies that 8 or 9 would be fine, as her mother knows where she is, who she is with. 8 would be better, as she has homework. This last accompanies a massive, dramatic sigh, causing the other two, both top percentile students, to laugh._

_Sachiko gets up, rolling bonelessly to the side of her bed, stretching and yawning. She feels like liquid. In fact, she has never been so aware of her body. She reaches over, and flicks on the bedside lamp, bathing the room in a soft glow, banishing the shadows to the further corners. As she gets up to retrieve her clothes, she wonders out loud at her lack of embarrassment. Sei laughs good naturedly, saying that it is hard to be worried about being naked in front of two people you just had sex with, especially knowing that they both love and respect you. What is there to be ashamed of? Sachiko smiles, buttoning up her blouse._

_-I love you both._

_She says, suddenly. Yumi stops mid-motion fastening her bra, Sei with her jeans halfway up her thighs. They are wearing the same expression: that of amazement mingling with pleasure. Sachiko is glad she said it, when she sees their faces, glad it was welcome from her. Sei is glad also, glad that Sachiko can feel this love, glad she helped with it. Yumi's thoughts are similar, so glad that Sachiko looks happy. She is unaware of the tears of earlier, will never know that Sachiko's heart was broken today._

_Sei does, but she will keep it a secret, for it is not her secret to tell. Sei looks from Sachiko to Yumi, pulling her jeans the rest of the way up and buttoning them, buckling her belt. They are having a 'moment'. She turns away, giving them some space, and goes to the window to retrieve her tee-shirt. She is smiling to herself, her jealousy and hurt slipping further and further away. Another secret she will keep. She guesses Yumi knows, but she does not know the depth of it. Should Yumi ever ask her about it, and she may, Sei will lie. She will lie about the sudden stab of pain when Yumi and she spoke in the bath, when she felt the walls of herself about to crumble. She will never tell her about how cold she was to Sachiko on the phone last night. Never tell her what a struggle it was to empathise with Yumi when she wanted to shout and rage, rage against the unfairness of it. How she has finally found someone to call her own, and then to have the carpet whipped out from under her. She is glad now, of course, that she kept her cool, knowing whatever she was feeling, Yumi felt ten times worse, and that is a conservative estimate._

_Sei saw it in her eyes in the bath, a strange place to have such a soul shaking conversation. To be bathing, so mundane a thing, in the midst of which she felt a horrible fear, that she was still not enough, still not good enough to be a lover, a girlfriend, special to somebody, special to Yumi. But the look she saw, the uneasy mixture of fear and upset, the bravery of her honesty. She saw it in her quickly concealed panic when she came back from talking to Sachiko. When she saw that, she felt like a brute. It is easy to forget Yumi's age. That she is sixteen to her own eighteen, and trying to deal with something most people never experience. They sleep together, laugh and talk together, so she forgets. Sei feels closer to her than she ever has to anyone, regardless of the age difference. Including Shiori. _

_Now, looking back, while she will never forget how she felt at that time, that what happened then went into making her who she is now, she realises that she never knew Shiori at all. Never really knew her, and actually, she did not want to know beyond her own fantasy. And her heart broke when her fantasy was interrupted by reality. Was interrupted by Shiori not being brave enough to tell her the truth. Sei doubts very much that this is something that she has to worry about with Yumi. Yumi of the thousand faces! Yumi is interesting from inside to out, and Sei does not think honesty will be an issue between them, as she cannot help herself from telling Yumi how she feels herself, with some exceptions. There are some things, some things that people carry in their hearts, that really have no business being anywhere but there. She pulls her tee-shirt over her head, runs her fingers through her hair, and calls herself done. There is no point dwelling on the past, and there will no point in dredging it up later, so leave it where it is. Because she loves Yumi. God, how she loves her. The strength of her, the depth of her. She turns from the window..._

Sachiko asks Yumi if she wants tea. Yumi nods, smiling at Sachiko, who smiles back, that new smile, that Yumi sincerely hopes Sachiko keeps. Sachiko turns, unlocks her door, and leaves. Yumi walks to Sei, who is turning from the window, a smile on her face that causes Yumi's heart to skip a beat. She slips her arms around Sei's waist, and Sei wraps her arms around Yumi's shoulders, beaming down at her.

-Happy?

Yumi asks, basking in the wattage of Sei's smile.

-Oh, yes, Yumi-chan. I'm young, I'm in love, etcetera, etcetera.

Yumi laughs, enjoying Sei's mood, which matches her own.

-Will this affect your driving at all?

Yumi gently needles, pinching Sei's sides and making her jump.

-I will tickle you, Yumi-chan.

Sei warns, a grin full of mischief replacing the other. Yumi knows that Sei can make good on it, so she quickly ducks out of Sei's hold and runs for the door, Sei hot on her heels. She throws open the door, and nearly smacks into Sachiko. Grateful for her Onee-sama's presence, she swings out into the hall, and hides behind her.

-What...

Sachiko begins, immediately stepping in front of Yumi, warding off Sei.

-Are you trying to do to my petite soeur, Sei-sama?

-Tickle her.

Sei answers smartly, flicking a glance at Sachiko, most of her attention on Yumi, her eyes in the lit hall hold a definitely dangerous glint. Yumi holds back her laughter, knowing if she starts, she will never out run her. She has a feeling that if Sei catches her, her jeans are going to come off again. So perhaps...hmmmm.

-What have I told you about this kind of behaviour toward my petite soeur?

-Dignity, always dignity?

-The other one.

-Save it for Shimako?

-Try again.

Yumi is not entirely sure where this is going, as normally Sachiko would have just put Sei down by now. Of course, this is not a normal afternoon. She cuddles into Sachiko, quietly marvelling at the fact that she can do this now, slipping her arms around Sachiko's waist, breathing in the smell of her. She cannot resist looking around Sachiko's shoulder to grin cheekily at Sei as she tries to guess the magic words. Just in case, especially as the conversation is not going in a way she is familiar with, she starts inching away, pulling Sachiko with her. Sei's face lights up.

-Always ask your permission?

-Yes, that one.

-Sachiko, do I have your permission to punish Yumi for criticising my driving skills?

-Have at it.

Sachiko says, grasping Yumi's suddenly slack hands, and breaking her hold. Yumi gasps at the sudden betrayal. Sei salutes Sachiko and menacingly starts toward Yumi.

-No Valentines for you next time!

Yumi threatens Sachiko, who makes a 'mou' face, and starts laughing.

-She's an awful driver!

Yumi tosses over her shoulder, spinning and running, knowing she cannot out run Sei's long legs, but unwilling to give up. Sei catches her near a guest bathroom, the look in her eyes turning from dangerous to hot, dragging Yumi willingly into it, tickling and kissing her, pushing her against a wall. While her jeans do not come off, they do lower, Sei following them, who once again, shows Yumi how much she loves her. Yumi cries Sei's name again, her hands in her hair, and wonders why she is this lucky.

And if this was Sei's story, she would agree.


End file.
